Stara przyjaciółka
by Rhegolie
Summary: Doktor zabiera Pondów na ostatnią wycieczkę, gdy coś - czy raczej ktoś - wdziera się do TARDIS. "To moja droga przyjaciółka. Nazywa się Rose." TŁUMACZENIE BittyBlueEyes
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: BittyBlueEyes**

**Tytuł oryginału: 'An Old Friend'**

**Pozwolenie na tłumaczenie: zdobyte**

**Historia**** zgodna z fabułą serialu aż do odcinka "Ślub River Song" ('The Wedding of River Song').**

* * *

Doktor wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił muszkę oraz szelki i zastukał wytwornym ruchem w niebieskie drzwi frontowe znajdujące się tuż przed nim. Nie tak po prostu niebieskie, co warto zauważyć, drzwi były koloru policyjnej budki. To była jego sprawka, bo wiedział, że jego Amelia Pond to pokocha. A Rory, drogi Rory, nie mógłby tego zmienić, nawet gdyby chciał. Amy nigdy by mu nie pozwoliła.

Doktor rozważył ponowne zapukanie, jednak był, prawdę mówiąc, od początku odrobinę niespokojny pojawiając się tutaj. Byłoby miło po prostu wrócić do TARDIS, ale-

\- Czołem Pondowie! - Doktor rozpromienił się na widok pary w otwartych drzwiach i rozpostarł szeroko ramiona w akcie samo prezentacji.

\- Doktor? - zapytała Amy z zaskoczeniem. - Wreszcie postanowiłeś ponownie pokazać swoją twarz?

\- Tak, dokładnie. A teraz, chwytajcie za płaszcze.

\- Chwytajcie płaszcze? - w jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie. - Doktorze, jest czerwiec.

\- Tak, wiem. Dlatego tu jestem. Nadal potrzeba płaszczy.

\- Rory, zabieraj nasze płaszcze - rozkazała przez ramię.

\- Chwila, nie! Płaszcze? Nigdzie nas nie zapraszałeś. I mówiłeś, że już więcej nas ze sobą nie zabierasz. Nie możesz się nagle pojawiać i oczekiwać, że polecimy za twoim wezwaniem - zaprotestował z niedowierzaniem Rory. - A dzisiaj, tak się składa, jest wyjątkowy dzień-

\- Tak - Doktor przytaknął trochę zbyt energicznie. - Wasza pierwsza rocznica. Dlatego tu jestem.

\- Ooo - Amy zagruchała - pamiętałeś.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Doktor, nie wstydząc się tego. - Zabierałem właśnie waszą córkę na randkę i przypomniała mi, że nie powiadomiłem was, iż w rzeczywistości nie jestem martwy. Potem nie omieszkała wspomnieć, że zrujnowałem wieczór kawalerski Rory'ego, przegapiłem wasz właściwy ślub i wrobiłem was w najgorszy miesiąc miodowy, jaki kiedykolwiek miał miejsce... Więc, oto jesteśmy - przerwał na chwilę, by machnąć w stronę TARDIS, gdzie widać było River wyglądającą z budki. - Zabieramy was na randkę.

\- Randkę gdzie? - zapytał Rory wątpiącym tonem.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz robić tyle problemów, mogę napisać oficjalne zaproszenia i wrócić w przyszłym roku - zaproponował Doktor.

\- Rory - warknęła Amy.

\- Dobra, płaszcze - skapitulował, sięgając do szafy.

\- Świetnie. Spotkamy się w TARDIS. - Doktor pobiegł z powrotem do statku, a River dopadła go, jak tylko przekroczył próg.

\- Dziękuję, skarbie. To wiele dla nich znaczy. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. - Amy naprawdę rozpaczała, gdy jeszcze myślała, że nie żyjesz. Tak się ucieszyła, gdy powiedziałam jej, że to nie prawda... Jesteś jej coś winny.

\- Właśnie dlatego to robię. A poza tym będzie zabawnie.

\- Co to będzie? - zapytała Amy, wchodząc na pokład razem z Rory'm.

\- To niespodzianka.

\- To łyżwy - zdradziła River.

\- Niszczysz niespodziankę! - krzyknął oburzony Doktor.

\- To nie miała być niespodzianka. Rory ich nie lubi... a przynajmniej twoich. Wybieramy się na planetę Kur-Ha - poinformowała ich. - Jest tam mnóstwo jezior mineralnych, które zamarzają i organizowane są na nich festyny. To będzie jak powrót do Mroźnych Jarmarków na Tamizie.

\- Tylko bez Stevie'go Wonder'a - przypomniał jej.

\- _Ty_ mógłbyś zaśpiewać parę linijek, czyż nie? - Amy zaczęła droczyć się z Doktorem. - Dla szczęśliwej pary?

\- Ja tańczę, Pond, nie śpiewam - zaprzeczył. - A teraz, wszyscy są? Gotowi? Koniec z gderaniem Rory'ego? A więc lecimy.

\- Co znowu zrobiłem? Czemu on zawsze czepia się mnie?

\- Jesteś najbardziej rozsądny. To nie w jego stylu - zaśmiała się River.

\- Nieprawda! - zaprotestował Doktor. - Jak możesz tak mówić?

\- Czuwaj nad kontrolkami, skarbie. Zbliżasz się za bardzo do-

\- Och, przymknij się - wymamrotał, przerywając jej w środku zdania, zanim zdołała ogłosić, że prawie wpakował ich na inny kurs. Ta kobieta potrafiła rozproszyć. - Dam ci znać-

TARDIS'em raptem szarpnęło, posyłając wszystkich, oprócz Doktora, na podłogę.

\- Czy to właśnie o tym nie-

\- To nie byłem ja - Doktor prychnął, nim River dokończyła swój złośliwy komentarz. - Coś w nas uderzyło.

\- Jeśli tylko-

\- To nie byłem ja! - znów jej przerwał, okrążając przeciwną stronę konsoli w panice. - Coś uderzyło TARDIS. _Zaatakowało_ TARDIS. Coś wybiło dziurę w mojej TARDIS! - Miotał się oszalały i oburzony, błyskawicznie analizując informacje na ekranie. River rzuciła się, bu zajrzeć mu przez ramię, gdy nagle wysiadł prąd.

\- Musicie sobie żartować - jęknął Rory. - Czy my nadal jesteśmy w wirze czasowym?

\- W przestrzeni kosmicznej - naprostował Doktor. - Podam ci współrzędne, jeśli cię to ciekawi. Osobiście, mnie nie bardzo. Próbuję ustalić, co włamało się do mojej TARDIS.

\- Jesteśmy w próżni z dziurą w TARDIS, która została bez zasilania?

\- Nie jest bez zasilania, tylko na awaryjnym - zaoponował Doktor i zaczął grzebać w pobliskiej skrzynce.

\- Gdzie walnęło? - zapytała River drżącym od niepokoju głosem.

\- Wprost w Pokój Zero, na to wygląda. Cóż, powiedziałem wygląda, ale bardziej go brakuje. Pokój Zero nie pokazuje się na żadnych architektonicznych konfiguracjach wyznaczników. Coś zdecydowanie wdarło się do środka, ale-

\- Myślałam, że pozbyłeś się go wieki temu - przypomniała mu. - Dwukrotnie.

\- Tak, cóż, kiedy TARDIS przebudowała się, stworzyła kolejny. Nie całkiem spodobało jej się to, że moja ostatnia regeneracja rozsadziła jej kokpit - wyjaśnił, rzucając komplet latarek Rory'emu i Amy.

\- No cóż, dobrze się składa - w głosie River słychać było optymizm, udało się jej też uspokoić oddech. - Pokój Zero ma za zadanie przetrzymać siłę regeneracyjną. Z pewnością zatrzyma, cokolwiek by to nie było, przed włamaniem się głębiej.

\- Możemy na to liczyć - Doktor mówił cicho, gdy wręczył kolejną latarkę River i zrzucił z siebie tweedową marynarkę. - Ale przebicie przez zewnętrzne osłony i _do środka_ Pokoju Zero... Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Ale co mogło tego dokonać? - zapytała zmartwiona Amy. - Co mogło przełamać systemy obronne TARDIS?

\- Nie wiem, ale zamierzam to odkryć - odburknął, podwijając rękawy i włączając własną latarkę.- Za mną, Pondowie.

Kroki Doktora były ostrożne i szybkie, choć nie spieszył się zbytnio. Gdyby nie sztywne ułożenie ramion i zmarszczone czoło, wydawałby się niewzruszony.

\- Doktorze, czym dokładnie jest Pokój Zero? - zapytała Amy, skręcając za nim za kolejny róg. - Czy ta rzecz, która zniszczyła-

\- Nie ma na to teraz czasu, Amelio - odpowiedział cicho. - Miejcie oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte.

Doktor zatrzymał się przed okrągłymi drzwiami, które przypominały wejście do skarbca, by po chwili wejść do środka. Pokój był ogromny, sklepiony czaszą z różowawo szarymi ścianami oraz całkowicie opustoszały, przez co olbrzymie dziury w suficie i podłodze były doskonale widoczne.

\- Jest pusty - oznajmił Rory.

\- Tak, zawsze jest - mruknął nieuważnie Doktor.

Amy zrobiła ostrożny krok na przód i zajrzała przez górną wyrwę, przez którą widać było gwiazdy.

\- Jeśli całkiem padnie zasilanie, zostaniemy zassani, tak?

\- Tak się nie stanie - uspokoiła ją River.

\- Niemożliwe. - Doktor rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, jego oczy wędrowały od jednej dziury do drugiej. - To jest... To po prostu niemożliwe. To Pokój Zero. Jest jak kieszonkowy wymiar. Rzeczy nie mogą tak po prostu sobie wchodzić i wychodzić. Nie można wedrzeć się do i _przez_ TARDIS.

\- Cóż, coś właśnie to zrobiło - zauważył Rory. Podpełzł na kolanach bliżej otworu, by popatrzeć w dół. - Tam jest basen. A raczej był...

\- Co ma znaczyć "był"? - Doktor podbiegł bliżej i ujrzał, że cokolwiek przeszło przez Pokój Zero, przebiło się też przez basen aż do następnego pomieszczenia, zabierając całą wodę ze sobą.

\- O nie, widzę książki w następnym pokoju. Czy biblioteka znowu ucierpiała? - zastanawiała się Amy na głos.

\- Została przeniesiona dalej od basenu, by temu zapobiec. Myślę, że to pokój River. Ale cokolwiek tam jest, to coś przeszło na wylot i tam - ogłosił Doktor, mrużąc oczy i bacznie śledząc ścieżkę światła latarki.

\- Że co?! - River wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Do kolejnego pomieszczania, którym byłoby... - Doktor zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem ze wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń, gdy przeprowadzał obliczenia w pamięci. - O nie.

Skoczył na równe nogi i pogalopował przez korytarz, a jego towarzysze ruszyli za nim.

\- Co tam jest, Doktorze? - krzyknęła Amy, próbując go dogonić.

\- Stary pokój sterowniczy! Cokolwiek to jest, jest w starej sterowni!

Tym razem nie zatrzymał się, gdy dotarli do celu. Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się dziko. Uderzyły w niego fale wspomnień, gdy popatrzył na świecącą, niebieską kolumnę na środku konsoli i puste siedzenie tuż obok.

\- To... Byliśmy już tutaj. Myślałem, że ta planeta, to coś, Dom, skasował-

\- Ciii! Jedna dziura, Rory. Cokolwiek to jest, jest tutaj. Albo... nie?

Okrążył pokój, sprawiając wrażenie całkowicie zagubionego. Nie było tutaj nic nowego oprócz wyrwy w ścianie.

\- A-ale Doktorze - Amy zaczęła z wahaniem. - Czy ta dziura nie powinna być w suficie?

\- Nadal myślisz kategoriami trzech wymiarów - odpowiedział powoli Doktor, podchodząc do zniszczeń w kącie pokoju. - Lewo i prawo działa dla korytarzy, ale my zeszliśmy cztery poziomy w dół. Ta wyrwa w ścianie znajduje się też w podłodze sypialni River. A basen był przyciśnięty do jej drugiej ściany, czego dowodzi woda. - Doktor plusnął stopą te kilka centymetrów wody pokrywającej podłogę.

\- Wiem, że liczysz, że będę o to marudziła, ale wcale nie zamierzam - zapewniła go River ze złośliwością w głosie. - Bardziej jestem zaintrygowana tym miejscem. To była twoja ostatnia sterownia?

\- Tak.

\- Dość ciemna i depresyjna... - podeszła do pobrudzonego, sfatygowanego krzesła, dźgając je ostrożnie.

\- Wolę określenie "organiczna". A niebieski odcień nadaje nastrój - bronił się Doktor. - A teraz przestańcie obrażać moją przeszłość i znajdźmy-

\- Doktorze - niepewnie zaczęła Amy. - Coś jest nie tak ze ścianą. Jest... jest cienka jak papier.

\- Co? - Doktor zszedł z metalowej, kratowanej podłogi i ponownie podszedł do luki, badając dokładniej jej krawędzie. - To zdecydowanie niedobrze... I nie ma tu żadnego rumowiska. Czemu tego nie zauważyłem? Tyle dziur i żadnego gruzu. Tylko woda.

\- O boże! To ręka! - krzyknął Rory. - Doktorze, tam jest ręka! T-tam ktoś jest!

\- Co? - River obróciła się w miejscu, a jej oczy podążyły za głosem, dochodzącym spod kratowanej podłogi. Zanim Doktor i Amy zdążyli choćby przejść przez pomieszczenie, wspólnie już rozdarli posadzkę i Rory sprawdzał puls. - Jak ona się tam znalazła?

\- Podłoga musiała się unieść - odpowiedział, rozglądając się wokół i klęcząc z ciałem dziewczyny na kolanach. - Musiała wtoczyć się pod spód przez rozpęd.

\- Dziewczyna - w głosie River słychać było osłupienie. - Po prostu dziewczyna? Ludzkie ciało przebija się przez cztery poziomy TARDIS? Jak-?

\- Ona żyje! - krzyknął Rory, przyciągając do siebie uwagę. - Ona, ona nie jest... Musimy iść do lecznicy. Doktorze?

Ten jednak zamarł zszokowany i z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bledszy, gdy patrzył na krople krwi zmieszanej z wodą, kapiące z blond włosów młodej kobiety.

\- Doktorze, znasz ją? - zapytała zmartwionym tonem Amy.

\- Doktorze! - krzyknął Rory, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę. - Ona żyje, ale nie wiem-

\- Lecznica - wyszeptał ochrypniętym głosem, bardziej do siebie niż do nich. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się z oszołomienia i szybko zgarnął bezwładne ciało dziewczyny w swoje ramiona, a wilgoć jej ubrania momentalnie przemoczyła jego.

\- Doktorze, to chyba jej- -River podniosła czarny plecak, lecz Doktor wtrącił się w pół słowa.

\- Rory, weź torbę i chodź za mną. Nie zaglądaj do środka. I ostrożnie z tym! - jego głos przeszedł w okrzyk, gdy znalazł się w połowie korytarza, zanim dokończył mówić. Rory posłusznie wyrwał bagaż z luźnego uchwytu River i ruszył za Doktorem. Dziewczyny natychmiast podążyły za nim.

\- River! - krzyknął przez ramię Doktor, gdy przechodzili przez sterownię. - Będę potrzebował zasilania. Myślisz, że dasz radę przywrócić ją do porządku?

\- Oczywiście, ale, Doktorze, kim ona jest?

\- Na imię ma Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usunięta scena z odcinka "Koniec Podróży" ('Journey's End' - finał 4. sezonu) jest wykorzystana w tej historii. Doktor podarował Meta-Kryzysowemu Doktorowi cząstkę TARDIS, by ten wyhodował swoją własną.**

* * *

Doktor stał przy łóżku Rose i już po raz trzeci skanował jej ciało swoim sonicznym śrubokrętem, wpatrując się w wyniki z całkowitym niedowierzaniem. Z latarką na powrót w dłoni uniósł mały skrawek gazy z jej czoła, by ostrożnie zbadać niewielką szramę na szczycie opuchniętego guza. To nie mogły być wszystkie obrażenia...

Bezwiednie pogładził knykciami jej policzek, gdy rozmyślał nad nią i jej tajemniczym powrotem do TARDIS. Było to dla niego przede wszystkim surrealistyczne. Wzdychając, podwinął luźne rękawy koszuli szpitalnej, w którą ją przebrał, zawiązał opaskę uciskową wokół jej ramienia i powoli wbił igłę w zgięcie łokcia.

Oczy Rose natychmiast otwarły się, a jej dłonie zaczęły szarpać za jego ręce w oszalałej panice.

\- Przestań! Złaź za mnie!

\- Nie, Rose. Rose. Rose, jest dobrze - uniósł swoje ręce w bezradnym, uspokajającym geście, upuszczając igłę na podłogę. - Rose, to ja.

\- Doktor? - wychrypiała, chwytając szybkie, płytkie wdechy.

\- Tak.

Delikatny uśmiech drgnął w kąciku jej ust i pozwoliła swojej obolałej głowie opaść na poduszkę z zamkniętymi oczami. Łzy uciekły spod jej zaciśniętych powiek, rysując maleńkie strumyki na jej policzkach, spływając w stronę uszu.

-Zrobiłam to.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Żadnych łez - wyszeptał Doktor, szybko je wycierając . - Łzy są na pożegnanie. Nie witasz kogoś ze łzami. Wystarczy cześć albo.. albo...

\- Cześć - wykrztusiła Rose ze śmiechem stłumionym przez łzy.

\- Właśnie, cześć. - Doktor otarł kolejną łzę z jej twarzy. Pomimo jego starań, wydawało się, że nigdy nie przestaną płynąć. - Rose, co..? Jesteś..? Ty..?

Jego umysł działał tak szybko, że nie był w stanie sformułować porządnego pytania. Tyle ich było, że nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Jesteś ranna? Moje skany mówią, że nie dolega ci nic poza niewielkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu, ale.. ale ty... Czy coś cię boli?

\- Jestem tylko trochę obolała.

\- Trochę obolała? Twoje ciało właśnie przebiło cztery poziomy TARDIS. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem przeżyłaś. Tylko obolała?

Rose uniosła dłoń do pulsującej bólem głowy, lecz Doktor szybko ją powstrzymał.

\- Rozcięłaś czoło. Zasklepiacz nie skończył jeszcze schnąć, więc nie możesz na razie dotykać. Wiem, że boli, ale nie zdążyłem jeszcze ci niczego podać. Zamierzałem właśnie podłączyć kroplówkę-

\- Nie. Żadnych igieł. Żadnych testów. Żadnych próbek. - Jej głos był słaby, a czoło zmarszczone z bólu, jak zakładał Doktor. - Zwykły środek przeciwbólowy. Nic więcej.

\- Moje skanery nie wystarczają. Nadal nie mam pełnego obrazu obrażeń. Chcę podać kroplówkę na wypadek-

\- Nie. Żadnych igieł. Żadnych badań. Tylko doustne lekarstwa przeciwbólowe. Proszę.

\- Rose - Doktor pochylił się nad nią i przytrzymał ją za podbródek, dopóki znów nie popatrzyła w jego. - Jestem przerażony. Ta cała sytuacja nie ma sensu. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę po prostu bezradnie stał i patrzył.

Kolejny delikatny uśmiech przemknął przez jej ustach, gdy ponownie zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała z powracającymi łzami i odrobinę szerszym uśmiechem. - Oczekuję, że bardzo niechętnie się podporządkujesz, będziesz nalegać, żebym odpoczywała i że wrócisz do konsoli, by sprawdzić status napraw TARDIS.

\- Rose...

Lampy zamigotały, rozświetlając pokój i dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła powieki, chroniąc się przed światłem. Doktor westchnął i odszukał dwie małe buteleczki w pobliskiej szafce.

\- Zgaduję, że to jest ta chwila, gdy podporządkowuję się, i to dość niechętnie, jak powiedziałaś. Nalegam tylko, żebyś razem ze środkiem przeciwbólowym wzięła jeszcze coś na przyspieszenie leczenia.

Rose skinęła na zgodę głową.

Doktor jeszcze raz westchnął ciężko, otrząsnął się z niepokoju, a jego spojrzenie stało się bardziej przenikliwe.

\- Odpoczywaj. To twoja część umowy. Wkrótce tu wrócę i wtedy... wtedy porozmawiamy.

Potarł kark zmęczonym gestem i powoli opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Amy i Rory stali po drugiej stronie z minami pełnymi zniecierpliwienia.

\- Co z nią? Wszystko w porządku? - pospieszył z pytaniem chłopak.

\- Tak. Tak. Jest cudownie nietknięta, czy raczej względnie nietknięta. Żadnych złamanych kości ani krwotoków wewnętrznych, tylko guz na głowie.

\- J-jak to możliwe? Ona-

\- Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle się tu znalazła? - zwrócił uwagę Doktor.

\- Właśnie - zgodziła się Amy. - Ale kim ona jest? Znasz ją?

\- Tak. - Oczy Doktora podarzyły gdzieś daleko, a jego głos był spokojny. - Jest przyjaciółką. Drogą przyjaciółką, którą straciłem bardzo dawno temu.

\- Straciłeś? Straciłeś jak?

\- Cóż, te rzeczy, przygody, nie zawsze idą jak byś chciała. Ona... Podjęła raz bardzo odważną decyzję, nie, o wiele więcej niż jeden raz. Była bardzo dzielna. Ale trafiła do równoległego wszechświata. Pęknięcia pomiędzy zamknęły się, zanim ja... To bardzo długa historia, ale... Nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie mi dane znów ją zobaczyć.

\- Czemu tu jest? Coś się stało? Coś złego? - zmartwiła się.

\- Och, mam nadzieję, że nie... - nachmurzył się Doktor. - Porozmawiam z nią, gdy już trochę odpocznie. Ale teraz sprawdzę jak radzi sobie River. Rory, mógłbyś zrobić mi tę przysługę i zajrzeć do niej?

\- Oczywiście - szybko przytaknął.

\- Właśnie wzięła coś na ból i przyspieszenie leczenia, ale uparła się, żeby nic już więcej jej nie dawać.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest przytomna? - Oczy Rory'ego otwarły się szerzej z zaskoczenia.

\- Była. Teraz powinna spać. Ale jeśli się obudzi, daj jej wszystko, o co poprosi.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. A teraz, Amy, zobaczmy jak sprawy się mają w sterowni.

* * *

\- Co z nią? - zapytał Doktor, wchodząc do kokpitu.

\- Zamierzałam zapytać o dokładnie to samo - wytknęła River, starając się ocenić po jego zachowaniu sytuację, jednak jego stoicka postawa sprawiła, że ciężko było odgadnąć cokolwiek.

\- Tak, ale ja spytałem pierwszy.

\- Cóż, odzyskała zasilanie w pełnym zakresie. Właściwie to ma zbyt wielu uszkodzeń, więc nie wiem skąd w ogóle ten problem z energią. Sama naprawia wszystkie zniszczenia, nawet w tym momencie. A właśnie, wzięłam kawałek ściany tej drugiej sterowani. Pomyślałam, że możesz chcieć to zobaczyć. Porównałyśmy jej strukturę z papierem, ale bardziej przypomina jakiegoś rodzaju gumę i to bardzo cienką.

Doktor wziął od niej małą próbkę i przyjrzał się jej z ciekawością. Jedna strona miała fakturę i kolor dywanu w pokoju River, a druga była metaliczna w dotyku i połyskliwa, jednak w dotyku bardziej przypominała lateksowy balon.

\- Twoja kolej. Co z dziewczyną?

\- Wszystko dobrze - odpowiedział oszczędzając słowa i rozciągnął w dłoniach fragment oderwany od TARDIS, testując jego elastyczność.

\- Dobrze? Co masz na myśli-?

\- Bliska idealnemu zdrowiu. Tylko guz na głowie i nic więcej. - Ton jego głosu był płaski i miarowy.

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ale ją znasz. Kim ona jest?

\- Przyjaciółką. Na imię ma Rose. Rose Tyler. Podróżowała razem ze mną bardzo dawno temu. - Doktor trzymał kawałek pod światło, tuż przed swoją twarzą i pociągnął w przeciwne strony, dopóki materiał nie rozerwał się na dwoje.

\- To wszystko? Czuje się dobrze i nazywa się Rose Tyler? Tylko tyle zamierzasz nam powiedzieć? - prychnęła z niezadowoleniem.

\- Przepraszam, jestem odrobinę rozkojarzony - mruknął cicho. - Jeśli mi wybaczycie, pójdę rzucić okiem na te naprawy; zobaczę, czy nie dam rady wymyślić czegoś nowego.

River i Amy w ciszy pełnej zaskoczenia obserwowały, jak Doktor wychodzi.

\- Naprawdę go to ruszyło - zauważyła Amy, przechylając się ponad konsolą i marszcząc z troską czoło. - Nie widziałam go tak przybitego, odkąd zapomniałam Rory'ego.

\- Nie... Nie, odkąd dowiedział się, że zostałaś porwana - poprawiła ją River.

\- Musi dla niego wiele znaczyć. Nie wiesz o niej kompletnie nic?

\- Doktor bardzo niechętnie wyjawia cokolwiek dotyczącego własnej przeszłości. Słyszałam wcześniej jak wymawia jej imię. Robi tak czasami. Popatrzy na coś, zaśmieje się i bardzo cicho wyszepta imię. Donna. Sarah-Jane. Rose. Możliwe, że Rose częściej niż pozostałe.

\- Nigdy o nich nie mówi?

\- Czasami, ale rzadko. A jak już to jedynie, że on i ta-a-ta byli kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji. Ale nigdy Rose, nie w ten sposób. Nigdy o niej nie mówił. Chociaż... - River wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń i posmutniała, gdy dawne wspomnienie wypłynęło z jej pamięci. - Jednego razu... Widzisz, Doktor zawsze stara się być dżentelmenem, gdy wykrada mnie na randki. Stało się tradycją, że zawsze przynosi mi wtedy kwiaty. I gdy pewnego razu sama kupiłam czerwoną różę, zapytałam czemu nigdy ich nie przynosi. W końcu uznawane są za najbardziej romantyczne. Odpowiedział, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił. "Róże są smutne". Ta noc była dla nas o wiele krótsza niż zwykle. Mój boże, on ją kocha... - ukryła twarz w dłoniach w całkowitym przerażeniu.

\- Hej, nie możesz być pewna - Amy szybko położyła dłoń na jej plecach uspokajającym gestem. - Ciężko odczytać Doktora. Właśnie uznaliśmy, że wyglądał na tak zmartwionego, gdy chodziło o mnie i Rory'ego, a w nas nie jest zakochany. To było poczucie winy. Czuł się winny. I pewnie jest tak samo z tą dziewczyną, Rose. Powiedział nam, że ją stracił i nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczy. Utknęła w równoległym wszechświecie czy coś takiego.

River przytaknęła niepewnie i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

\- Wiem, że to samolubne, ale mam nadzieję, że o to właśnie chodzi.

\- Tak... - odpowiedziała Amy, nie mogąc znaleźć innych słów pocieszenia.

\- A skoro mowa o Rory'm, to gdzie on jest?

\- Doktor poprosił go, by popilnował Rose. Wiesz co, nie wiem jak ty, ale moja ciekawość zaczyna wygrywać. Co powiesz na szybkie zerknięcie do niej?

\- Tak właściwie to też mam na to ochotę.

* * *

Rose szarpnęła się gwałtownie, czując lekki dotyk tkaniny na szyi i Rory niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam. Myślałem, że śpisz. Wycierałem tylko wodę... N-nie chciałem cię obudzić. Ja-

Rose zaniemówiła, widząc nieznanego, przestraszonego mężczyznę.

\- J-jestem Rory. Doktor poprosił, bym się tobą zaopiekował. J-jestem pielęgniarzem - wyjaśnił, przepraszającym tonem.

Uśmiech powoli rósł na jej twarzy, podczas gdy chłopak się jąkał i śmiała się już, zanim skończył.

\- Przepraszam. Nie śmieję się z ciebie, przysięgam. Tylko zwykłam mówić Doktorowi, że "każdy porządny doktor potrzebuje dobrej pielęgniarki". Wygląda na to, że posłuchał.

\- Dobrzy pielęgniarze zwykle nie budzą pacjentów, którzy powinni spać.

\- Tak naprawdę nie spałam. Znajdowałam się gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu, tak myślę.

\- Cóż, powinnaś spróbować... Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinnaś, skoro miałaś wstrząs mózgu. Co Doktor sobie myślał? A ja znowu bełkotam. Mam coś ci przynieść? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nie i myślę, że tak. Tylko... czemu moje włosy są mokre?

\- Och, rozbiłaś się w basenie. Cóż, tak właściwie to przez basen.

\- A tak...

\- Byłaś wtedy przytomna?

\- Ciężko nie być. To była dość krótka wycieczka. Długie przygotowania, ale błyskawiczna, gdy już wyruszyłam. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziałam, była konsola.

\- Tam właśnie skończyłaś: w starej sterowni.

\- Stara sterownia... Tak, przypuszczam, że wiele rzeczy, które pamiętam jest teraz stare.

\- Powiedziałaś, że to była krótka podróż, ale Doktor wspominał, że podchodzisz z równoległego świata. Jakim cudem?

\- To skomplikowane. Bardzo skomplikowane. A jak to jest z tobą? Skąd jesteś?

\- Anglia. Leadworth.

\- Przepraszam, ale... która?

\- Która..? A! Która Anglia? Racja, zapomniałem, że z nim to opcjonalne. Ziemia. 2011.

\- Och, też jestem mniej więcej stamtąd. Londyn 2005, tam spotkałam Doktora - oznajmiła z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- I-i jeszcze raz, gdzie trafiłaś na koniec? - zapytał z lękiem.

\- Och... Cóż, to trochę podchwytliwe, co nie? Yhym... Pomyślmy... Ostatni raz widziałam Doktora już w równoległym wszechświecie. Zaczęliśmy go nazywać Światem Pete'a. Tak dokładnie to w Dårlig Ulv-Stranden w Norwegii w 2010 roku. Choć dla tego wszechświata to był dopiero 2009. Skomplikowane.

\- Łał, to naprawdę nie było tak dawno temu, czyż nie?

\- Postrzeganie czasu dla Doktora i tych, którzy z nim podróżują różni się diametralnie od tego, co czuje reszta wszechświata - przypomniała mu.

\- Racja, przepraszam.

\- Moja torba! - nagle krzyknęła Rose, szybko podnosząc się na łokciach.

\- Och, mamy ją. Jest tutaj, obok łóżka. Jest mokra, czy to źle?

\- Nie... Nie, w porządku - odpowiedziała, powoli kładąc się z powrotem. Znieruchomiała, gdy zauważyła mignięcie rudych włosów nad ramieniem Rory'ego. Przechyliła się na bok i zobaczyła dwie kobiety, stojące w drzwiach.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała Amy, gdy zorientowała się, że zostały przyłapane. Ruszyła w stronę łóżka, a River trzymała się kilka kroków za nią. - Nie powinnyśmy podsłuchiwać, ale nie mogłyśmy się powstrzymać. Nazywam się Amy, żona Rory'ego, a to jest River.

\- Profesor River Song? - oczy Rose otwarły się szeroko.

\- Znasz mnie? - w jej głosie słychać było podejrzliwość pomieszaną z niepewnością.

\- Eee, przepraszam, nie. J-ja... Tylko imię. Słyszałam o tobie.

\- Od Doktora? - strzeliła.

\- Eee... nie. Może, tak jakby. - Rose ogromnie żałowała, że w ogóle o tym wspomniała. Było za dużo rzeczy, które trzeba by było wyjaśnić, a ona nie była gotowa, by rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek poza Doktorem.

\- Skomplikowane? - uzupełniła River głosem podszytym nieufnością.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała cicho Rose.

\- Hej, nie chcieliśmy cię zasmucić. Tylko zastanawiamy się kim jesteś, to wszystko. Doktor nie mówi nam zbyt wiele - wyjaśniła Amy.

\- I prawdopodobnie ma dobre powody. - Głos Doktora sprawił, że w pokoju zapadła cisza. Zaopatrzyli się na niego, a on opierał się o futrynę drzwi. - A to właśnie jest jeden z nich, dlatego poprosiłem Centuriona, by strzegł Rose, żeby chronił ją przed wszelkimi hałaśliwymi osobnikami płci żeńskiej.

\- Kiepskie założenie - zauważyła River. - Lojalność Centuriona zawsze leży po stronie Amy.

\- Tak, teraz widzę, że się pomyliłem, skoro pozwala wam dręczyć ją przesłuchaniem - po głosie można było poznać, że jest bardzo wściekły.

Rory otworzył już usta, chcąc się obronić, ale to Rose przemówiła pierwsza.

\- Wszytko w porządku, Doktorze. Oni są w porządku.

\- Nie, nie jest, ponieważ to nie ich interes. Poza tym ja mam pierwszeństwo - w jego wypowiedzi słychać było stanowcze nuty. - Cała reszta wynocha.

\- Doktorze - zaczęła Amy przepraszającym tonem.

\- Nie teraz, Pond.

Dziewczyna zwiesiła z rezygnacją głowę i powoli ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą Rory'ego. River stała jeszcze parę chwil w progu, zanim zamknęła drzwi.

Znowu zostali sami, a Doktor ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka Rose, wpatrując się w jej brązowe oczy z całym mnóstwem niezadanych pytań w kłębiących się pod czaszką. Rozluźniła się podczas rozmowy z Rory'm, ale kiedy znalazła się tylko w jego towarzystwie, myślami wróciła do rzeczywistości i aktualnych komplikacji.

\- Z-znowu wyglądasz młodziej - stwierdziła cicho, licząc na rozładowanie napięcia.

\- Rose - zapytał z obawą, nie dając odwrócić swojej uwagi. - dlaczego tu jesteś?

Tama powstrzymującą jej uczucia nagle pękła i łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiedziałam, gdzie indziej mogłabym pójść - załkała bezradnie.

\- O nie, Rose, nie płacz. Wiesz, że nie zniosę widoku twoich łez - nachmurzył się Doktor. - Po prostu... co się stało? Gdzie jest... drugi ja? Co..? Och, proszę, tylko nie płacz.

Rose zakryła twarz dłońmi i przycisnęła palce do zamkniętych powiek, próbując powstrzymać spływające łzy. Oddychała miarowo i głęboko, starając się odzyskać opanowanie.

\- Jak długo to było dla ciebie? - zapytała napiętym głosem. - Jak długo odkąd nas tam zostawiłeś?

Doktor z trudem przełknął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Dwieście lat... plus minus.

Rose wybuchnęła śmiechem, zasłaniając usta, nadal we łzach, lecz już spokojna.

\- Jesteś takim kłamczuchem.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Po wyglądzie mogę powiedzieć, że to ciało nie ma więcej niż sto lat, najwyżej. Plus, wiem z dobrego źródła, że to gdzieś pomiędzy sześćdziesiąt a siedemdziesiąt. - Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, pomimo nieustępujących łez.

\- A kto jest tym źródłem? - Doktor zastanawiał się z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Po kolei - upomniała go. - Jak długo?

\- Sześćdziesiąt osiem. Sześćdziesiąt osiem lat.

\- Teraz zapytaj mnie.

Czoło Doktora zmarszczyło się ze zdziwieniem i troską.

\- Jak długo?

\- Trzydzieści trzy lata - Rose znów zacięła się na moment. - A co stało się z moim Doktorem? Ja, ja go przeżyłam.

Znów zaczęła łkać, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać.

\- R-Rose... - Doktor zaniemówił, a jego serca na chwilę zgubiły rytm. - N-nie starzałaś się?

W odpowiedzi gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

\- A-ale... J-ja nie... Rose... - przebiegł palcami przez włosy, próbując uporządkować myśli. Bez skutku. Jego umysł aktualnie nie był w stanie uchwycić choćby jednej myśli. - J-jak? Kiedy? C-co?

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy... a przynajmniej nie na początku. Wzięliśmy ślub już po kilku miesiącach. - Przerwała na chwilę, zerkając na obrączkę na swoim serdecznym palcu. Pierścionek wyglądał na bardzo znoszony w kontraście z jej młodą dłonią. - Przyjął moje nazwisko. Mówił, że nie może znieść myśli o przekazaniu mi imienia "Smith". Nie było prawdziwe. Mówił, że "Tyler" jest. Doktor John Tyler. Oczywiście, wszyscy znajomi używali jego "przezwiska". Razem pracowaliśmy w Torchwood, a on był genialny. Jak zawsze... we wszystkim. Często podróżowaliśmy - w dzikie zakątki i do mnóstwa muzeów. Uwielbiał odkrywać różnice pomiędzy Światem Pete'a a tym. Ludzie często wspominali, że wciąż wyglądam bardzo młodo, ale nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawialiśmy. Nie przez blisko sześć lat. My- - Rose zacięła się przy tym wspomnieniu i Doktor chwycił ją za rękę. - B-byłam w ciąży. Mały chłopczyk. Nalegałam na imię Jack, a on tak samo stanowczo na "cokolwiek, tylko nie Jack". Wymalowaliśmy już nawet pokój dziecięcy... Ale nastąpiły komplikacje. Przedwczesne odklejenie łożyska. Życie dziecka było zagrożone, ja krwawiłam, a byliśmy właśnie na wakacjach, daleko od szpitala. Oboje znajdowaliśmy się już w kiepskim stanie, gdy ratownicy do nas dotarli. I wtedy to się stało... - załamał się jej głos, lecz zmusiła się do kontynuowania opowieści - Rozpoczęła się regeneracja. Mogłam to wyczuć. Ta siła rosła wewnątrz mnie. Wszyscy byli przerażeni - ratownicy... Doktor... Myślę, że ja najbardziej. To paliło od środka i nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. Nie wiedziałam, co robię... Ze strachu przepchnęłam całą tą energię w moje nienarodzone dziecko. Regeneracja ustała, lecz moje dziecko umarło. Miałam się dobrze... ale moje dziecko było martwe.

\- Och, Rose! - Doktor rozpaczał.

\- Pracowałam dla Torchwood. Reakcja moich znajomych i współpracowników... - potrząsnęła głową i zdusiła w sobie wściekłe obelgi, które paliły jej serce. - Torchwood było wzburzone, podekscytowane i przerażone, krążyło tak wiele odmiennych, naprawdę szalonych opinii. Nie minęło wiele godzin po stracie Jacka, gdy zostałam zamknięta w areszcie. Równowaga sił na najwyższym szczeblu władzy zachwiała się przez ten incydent, a mnie zabrali na badania. Siłą odseparowali mnie od mojego Doktora. Nie pozwolili mi pochować naszego dziecka. Badali moją krew i DNA. Sprawdzali moją odporność na czynniki zewnętrzne i tolerancję na ból... Boże, po prostu wszystko. Męczyli moje ciało do granic możliwości tylko po to, by zobaczyć ile potrafię wytrzymać, zanim pojawią się pierwsze oznaki regeneracji. Wtedy przestawali.

Rose oderwała wzrok od obrączki i zobaczyła łzy w oczach Doktora.

\- Dotarcie do mnie zabrało mu czterdzieści trzy dni - mój Doktor. Prawie w ogóle nie spał i zrobił wszystko by mnie odnaleźć. A był tylko człowiekiem. Bez TARDIS, bez dźwiękowego śrubokręta, tylko mężczyzna szukający swojej żony. I sam też musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Nadal był częściowo Władcą Czasu. Miał szczęście, że wydostał się, zanim pomyśleli o przebadaniu także i jego. Kiedy mnie odnalazł, zniszczył to. Cały budynek i wszystko... wszystkich w środku. Każdy komputer, wykres i wynik. A potem uciekliśmy. Sam mnie zbadał, delikatnie. - Jej ciemne oczy zamigotały, gdy pozwoliła sobie ponownie napotkać jego wzrok. - Bad Wolf. To był Bad Wolf. Zmienił moje DNA, gdy pochłonęłam wir czasowy. Nawet tego nie pamiętałam; Doktor musiał mi wyjaśnić, czym był. Nazwał mnie "nadczłowiekiem". Zamiast dwóch nici DNA mam trzy.

\- Jak mogłem o tym nie wiedzieć? - głos Doktora był napięty i kiedy mówił, parę łez spłynęło mu po policzku. - Jak mogłem nie..? Rose... ja...

\- To nie jest coś, czego się szuka, Doktorze. Tylko dwie nici mojego DNA są widoczne na nie skalibrowanych czasowo skanerach. Jak często używasz ich na znajomych? - drażniła się z nim z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. - P-potem jakoś wszystko się ułożyło. Nie przestaliśmy się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce przez blisko trzy lata, potem osiedliśmy w Ameryce Południowej. Przytulna chatka w górach z widokiem na Jezioro Titicaca na granicy Boliwii i Peru. Było wspaniale i spokojnie. Oczywiście Doktor miał obiekcje co do lokalizacji... Kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że nie starzeję się ani nie umrę, zdecydował, że muszę do ciebie wrócić. I właśnie to zrobił. Zaczął szukać sposobu, by dostać się tutaj bez tworzenia kolejnego pęknięcia we wszechświecie. Zabrało mu to lata, ale udało mu się.

\- Jak..? Nie możesz przebić się bez zrobienia dziury - Doktor podniósł sprzeciw przyciszonym głosem. W tym momencie nie dbał nawet, jeśli musiała zniszczyć osnowę wszechświata, by się do niego przedostać, ale ta łamigłówka wciąż doprowadzała go do szału. Przez lata bezskutecznie próbował ją rozwiązać. Nie poświęcił się temu całkowicie, ale co pewien czas niezmiennie do niej powracał.

\- Spędziłam lata razem z nim nad równaniami i diagramami, których nadal do końca nie rozumiem. Najprostszym porównaniem, przy pomocy którego mi to wyjaśniał, był balon i igła. Spróbuj przepchnąć igłę przez balon, a ten pęknie. Ale jeśli znajdziesz odpowiednie miejsce, to przy odpowiednim impulsie igła z łatwością prześlizgnie się przez balon. A jeśli dodać do tego odpowiedni czynnik, dziura sama się zamknie.

\- Ile mu to zajęło? - zapytał, nadal z wykrzywioną twarzą.

\- Sześć lat na ukończenie projektu, ale potrzebował kolejnych trzech, by upewnić się, że wszystko działa. On... Mówił, że te trzy lata są konieczne do udoskonalenie planu, ale ja dobrze wiedziałam, co robił. Nie chciał, żebym jeszcze odeszła, więc za wszelką cenę opóźniał pracę. To śmieszne, że w ogóle tak pomyślał. Kochałam go całym sercem i ze wszystkich swoich sił. Obiecałam mu "póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy" i dokładnie to miałam na myśli. To już będzie 10 dni, odkąd odszedł. Na akcie zgonu napisano sześćdziesiąt siedem lat, ale do samego końca zachował sprawność. Wiedzieliśmy, że umiera. Od lat miał problemy z sercem, jego system odpornościowy także szwankował. Jednak w żaden sposób nie przygotowało mnie na ten ból. Mój mały braciszek, Tony... Wciąż uwielbiam go tak nazywać, choć teraz wygląda na dużo starszego. Ma trzydzieści pięć lat, a ja nadal mam aparycję dwudziestolatki... Może bliżej dwudziestu czterech, tak mi się wydaje. W każdym razie, przyjechał i pomógł mi skremować ciało mojego Doktora, a prochy rozrzuciliśmy nad naszym jeziorem, z małym wyjątkiem...

Poruszyła łańcuszkiem wiszącym na jej szyi, do którego przyczepiony był niewielki koralik, skrywający zaledwie szczyptę popiołu.

\- Tony wrócił do domu, a ja siedziałam w naszej chatce, jeszcze raz wszystko analizując. Doktor zakazał mi czekać. Chciał, bym odszukała cię od razu po jego odejściu, tylko... Nie miałam najmniejszego pomysłu, co miałabym ci powiedzieć. Ja... On oczekiwał, że będziesz mnie szukać. Obwiniał się za mój stan, a co za tym idzie, także i ciebie. Uważał, że powinieneś wziąć za mnie odpowiedzialność, ale chcę postawić tę sprawę jasno, Doktorze: Bad Wolf to ja. Jestem, jaka jestem przez decyzje, które sama podjęłam. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Przyszłam tylko dlatego... dlatego, że... - Rose czuła jakby krztusiła się od powstrzymywanego szlochu. - Szukałam pocieszenia. Uścisku kogoś, kto rozumie. - Jej opanowanie znikło i zaczęła się trząść od hamowanego łkania. Słowa umykały jej, nie potrafiła ich już dopasować do opowiadanej historii. - Straciłam wszystko. Jestem zdana tylko na siebie. Młoda na wieki. Skazana na obserwowanie, jak wszyscy wokół zmieniają się, podczas gdy ja pozostaję taka sama. Oglądanie jak powoli usychają i umierają. Mama odeszła pięć lat temu przez raka. Pete w zeszłym roku. Mój Doktor... Nie mogę mieć przyjaciół. Nie mogłam nawet porozmawiać z ludźmi w sklepie, ponieważ ktoś w końcu wpadłby na to, że coś ze mną nie tak. Mam dwie bratanice, których nigdy nie poznałam, bo mój brat nie może nikomu o mnie powiedzieć. Nikt nie ma moich zdjęć. Nikt, poza Tony'm, nie wiedział, że istnieję. Po prostu... Nie chcę tak dłużej żyć... To boli... Cały czas...

\- Rose Tyler, nie chcę więcej słyszeć ciebie wypowiadającej te słowa - Doktor wyszeptał do jej ucha. Gdy straciła nad sobą panowanie, momentalnie wziął ją w ramiona i przygarnął mocno do piersi. - Tak, to boli. To okropne, okropne cierpienie, ale to nie musisz tak się czuć przez cały czas. Przyrzekam. Jest tyle rzeczy wartych życia.

\- Wiem, lecz tak długo żyłam tylko dla niego... - zapłakała. - Straciłam wszystko. To jakbym znowu musiała zacząć wszystko od początku. Ja nie... Nie wiem, co robić.

\- Biegnij - odpowiedział. - Gdy zatrzymanie się boli, po prostu tego nie rób; idź dalej. Kiedy czujesz, że nic ci nie pozostało, zatop się w ogromie wszechświata i odkryj, co jeszcze ukrywa. A gdy ból stanie się zbyt ogromny, poszukaj czegoś, co uczyni twoje istnienie maleńkim. Jeśli nie potrafisz uwolnić się od własnego cierpienia, pomóż ukoić je komuś innemu. I to właśnie zrobimy, Rose. Pobiegniemy.

Rose potrząsnęła zawzięcie głową.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Doktorze. Naprawdę nie przybyłam tutaj, byś składał mnie do kupy. Ja... Ja...

\- Przyszłaś, ponieważ Doktor... _twój _Doktor tego chciał. Znał mnie dobrze... _był _mną. Wiedział, jak bardzo jesteś dla mnie ważna. A skoro już tu jesteś, Rose, skoro opowiedziałaś mi o wszystkim, serce byś mi złamała, nie zostając na dłużej. Ja rozumiem. Na niebiosa, Rose, ja znam ten ból. I naprawimy go. Na pewno. Znowu zobaczysz, jak piękne jest życie. Tak bardzo piękne. - Odciągnął ją od siebie i delikatnie otarł jej oczy. - Proszę, Rose, pozwól mi to udowodnić.

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i skinęła głową.

\- Będzie jeszcze czas na łzy, ale myślę, że ostatnio miałaś ich już dość. Zamierzam cię więc poprosić o krótką przerwę, ponieważ potrzebujesz też trochę uśmiechu. A więc... Rose Tyler, co myślisz o łyżwach?

\- Nie byłam od wieków.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, ale założę, że je lubisz i jesteś za - powiedział Doktor radośnie i wstał z leżanki. Rose dojrzała szczęście w jego uśmiechu i smutek w oczach. "Uśmiechaj się, póki tego nie poczujesz " to było motto, któremu od zawsze był wierny. Zamierzała teraz sama spróbować.

\- Jestem za.

\- To świetnie, bo już obiecałem Amy i Rory'emu, że ich tam zabiorę z okazji rocznicy. Nie podróżowali ze mną od miesięcy, wiesz? To taka mała rekompensata, na którą wpadła River. Znów gadam od rzeczy. Zdarza mi się i to dość często. Możesz mi przerwać w każdej chwili, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, jak daleko się zapędzę, gdy już się rozkręcę. A uwierz mi, potrafię nadawać tak bez końca, jeśli tylko da mi się tę szansę. Choć tak naprawdę to nie jestem w stanie -

\- Doktorze - przerwała mu Rose.

\- Właśnie. Dziękuję. Teraz... szlafrok. Potrzebujesz ubrań, ale tutaj ich nie znajdziemy, więc po pierwsze szlafrok. - Ściągnął z półki puszysty, biały szlafrok i wręczył go jej.

\- Co powinnam zrobić z torbą?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Co jest w środku?

\- najważniejszy element układanki, nad którą próbujesz rozgryźć - odpowiedziała z samozadowoleniem widocznym na twarzy. - Chciałbyś zajrzeć?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Rose przeniosła ciężki, czarny plecak na łóżko i rozpięła go. Nie potrafił powstrzymać ciekawości, momentalnie znalazł się przy niej. Oczy niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit, a szczęka opadła, gdy zajrzał do środka.

\- T-to jest... Och, to jest piękne! - krzyknął z podziwem. - Więc pomysł Donny zadziałał, czyż nie? Wyhodować własną TARDIS...

\- Tak, rośnie wspaniale - zgodziła się, łagodnie gładząc palcem wskazującym chropowaty koral. - Nie w takim tempie, jak przewidywała Donna, ponieważ nie mieliśmy takich możliwości, ale nadal dwadzieścia sześć razy szybciej niż zwykle.

\- M-mogę? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Nie w tym momencie - Rose odpowiedziała przepraszającym tonem. - Nadal jest podłączona do...

\- Och! - wykrzyknął z radością. - Łamigłówka! Twój Doktor... Och, łał! Jest geniuszem. Absolutnie genialny!

\- Rozumiesz teraz? - Rose promieniała dumą.

\- Mama TARDIS i Mała TARDIS. A to urządzenie umożliwiło ci start, następnie TARDIS'iątko pomogło ci ze współrzędnymi.

\- Są raczej jak siostry - poprawiła go. - I to Duża Siostrzyczka odwaliła lwią część roboty. Mała wysłała sygnał-

\- A Duża przyciągnęła ją do siebie niczym magnes! Nie rozbiłaś się w TARDIS, zostałaś powitana! Ha! - Doktor klasnął w dłonie w ekscytacji. - To jest genialne. To ona jest tym twoim "dobrym źródłem", tak? Och, nie mogę się doczekać, by się później dobrze jej przyjrzeć.

\- Ale wracając do pytania: co mam zrobić z torbą?

\- Pozwól mi ją ponieść. Po powrocie odpowiednio się nią zajmiemy. - Doktor na powrót zapiął plecak i zarzucił szelki na ramiona tak, że torba znalazła się z przodu. Objął ją ramionami, jakby tulił dziecko. - Następny przystanek: konsola.

Rose zarzuciła szlafrok na proste szpitalne ubranie i ciasno zawiązała szarfę. Jeszcze pobieżnie przeczesała wilgotne włosy, po czym skinęła głową i razem ruszyli do sterowni.

* * *

Rose zatrzymała się i rozdziawiła usta, gdy znaleźli się na górnym poziomie trzypiętrowego pokoju kontrolnego. Był o wiele większy, jaśniejszy i krzykliwy niż kiedykolwiek to sobie wyobrażała.

\- T-to jest sterownia? - westchnęła oszołomiona. - Och, to niesamowite. Absolutnie piękne. Nie to, że zmieniłabym cokolwiek w starej-

\- A ja tak - wtrąciła Amy. - Ta druga jest taka... ciemna i przyprawiająca o gęsią skórkę.

Rose była zaskoczona widokiem Amelii i Rory'ego, którzy stali na schodach po prawej stronie Było tutaj ich tak wiele...

\- O nie, uwielbiałam każdy jej aspekt - zapewniła gorliwie. - Doskonale oddawał klimat TARDIS - trochę metalu, trochę koralu, a konsola, jej serce, dokładnie pośrodku tego wszystkiego. A to... To jest po prostu popisywanie się; jakby staruszka wbiła się w kosztowną suknię balową. Po prostu... łał.

\- Wiem - Doktor promieniał dumą, pochylając się nad konsolą.

\- Och, możesz przestać stroszyć piórka jak dumny paw. Nie miałeś nic wspólnego z tym wystrojem. To o wiele zbyt spockowate jak na ciebie.

\- Spock - wymamrotał, krzywiąc się. Przyciągnął do siebie ekran widokowy. - Ty i ten twój Spock...

\- Spock? Jak tan ze Star Treka? - zapytał Rory.

\- Ta, tak jakby. To taki nasz stary żart. Kiedy pierwszy raz go poznałam, był całkiem konserwatywny co do metod działania. Robił wszystko po swojemu. On był Doktorem, a ja tylko zabrałam się na przejażdżkę. Gdy pojawiliśmy się w Londynie w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, szukając rozbitego statku kosmicznego, zapytałam czemu nie zrobi czegoś jak Spock i zeskanuje otoczenie pod kątem technologii pozaziemskiej. On jednak nalegał, by tylko popytać wśród ludzi. A kiedy on poszedł na zwiady, ja zostałam odszukana przez kogoś, kto _właśnie_ skanował obcą technologię, co w tym okresie oznaczało to mój telefon i zegarek. Nie widziałam, co robić i musiałam jakoś wyłgać się z tej sytuacji. Nie mogłam podać imienia "Doktor", więc przedstawiłam go jako "pan Spock".

\- Nadal mnie tak nazywa, wiesz? - wtrącił się Doktor, ewidentnie z tego faktu niezadowolony. - A właściwie to przedstawił mnie tak jednemu z jego "znajomych".

\- Widziałeś Jacka? - zapytała podekscytowana.

\- Nie teraz - zbył ją, nadal szukając czegoś na monitorze konsoli.

\- W każdym razie, to nie jest jeszcze ten zabawny fragment. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie - kontynuowała. - Ciągle starał się udowodnić, że wszystko sprowadza się do ludzi. W całym czasie i przestrzeni, wśród tych wszystkich gadżetów, gier i zabawy, tak naprawdę ważni są ludzie. I kiedy regenerował... nowy doktor. Cóż, nie _ten _Doktor - machnęła ręką w stronę mężczyzny przy konsoli. - To jest nowy, nowy doktor. Nie mój pierwszy, nie _ten _\- ten pomiędzy. Był bardziej energiczny, nadal nieuprzejmy, może odrobinę gapowaty...

\- Stoję tuż obok, Rose - przypomniał jej. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i pomachała mu palcami.

\- Dla nowego Doktora wszystko kręciło się wokół jego niewielkich zabawek i skanowania czego tylko mógł przy pomocy swojego śrubokrętu. Raz, gdy nie wiedzieliśmy co robić, popatrzył na mnie i zapytał co teraz. Więc zaproponowałam popytanie sąsiadów, a on nazwał mnie udomowioną! Jakby to była zniewaga! A kiedyś to byłoby coś, od czego by zaczął.

\- Powiedziałem "To jest to, co w tobie lubię - domowe podejście." Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to coś złego.

\- Naprawdę jest zupełnie inny, gdy się zmienia? - zapytała z obawą Amy. - Całkiem nowa osoba?

\- Cóż... jest inny, ale nie. On-

\- Nadal tu stoi - przerwał Doktor. - I ciężko mu się skupić, gdy wciąż jest obgadywany. A teraz, gdzie to może być?

\- Jeśli zdradzisz nam czego szukasz, to może będziemy mogli pomóc - zasugerowała River. Rose podeszła bliżej środka pomieszczenia i dostrzegła ją na siedzeniu blisko konsoli.

\- Pokój Rose. Musi być przechowywany gdzieś w Przytrzymującym Pierścieniu, ale go nie widzę. Byłoby prościej, gdyby poukładać to alfabetycznie, ale-

\- Tam nie ma jej pokoju, skarbie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- TARDIS sama już go przywróciła. Jest dokładnie naprzeciw twojego. - Ton jej głosu wydawał się beznamiętny, ale ułożenie warg i błysk w oczach mówił każdemu, kto odważył się przyjrzeć bliżej, że nie jest zadowolona z nowego układu.

\- Och, wspaniale. Idealnie. Ale czekajcie... - Doktor powiódł oskarżającym wzrokiem pomiędzy Pondami. - Wy..?

\- Tak, sprawdzaliśmy - oświadczyła Amy. - I się tego nie wstydzę.

\- Ja tak - cicho dodał Rory. - Przepraszam.

Rose dotknęła ramienia Doktora, powstrzymując go, zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć.

\- W porządku, Doktorze. Na ich miejscu zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo. Kiedy nie dajesz ludziom odpowiedzi, sami ich szukają.

\- Na to wygląda. Więcej szacunku dla prywatności innych na przyszłość, jeśli można. Rose będzie teraz w pobliżu. Jeszcze raz podróżnik na pełen etat. - Doktor uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Naprawdę? Więc nic złego się nie dzieje? Nikt jej nie ściga? My nie musimy nikogo ścigać?

\- Nie, Rory, my jedziemy na łyżwy, jeśli tylko ci to pasuje. - Doktor wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się ponownie do Rose. - Chodźmy znaleźć twój pokój.

Poprowadził ją w górę schodami i dalej korytarzem, nadal tuląc jej plecak do piersi.

\- O boże, na drzwiach nadal jest "Bad Wolf"! - ucieszyła się Rose, cała podekscytowana.

\- Czym jest ten "Zły Wilk"? - zapytała River. - Widziałam już wcześniej te słowa.

\- To była wiadomość. Ostrzeżenie, które wciąż się pojawiało - ogólnikowo wyjaśnił Doktor. - Napisałem to na jej drzwiach w ramach żartu. Choć raz to ja chciałem być tym, który to napisał. Rose wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła drzwi. Wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak to zostawiła w 2007 roku. Zamierzali tylko wpaść na chwilę do domu, by zobaczyć jej mamę, a potem równie szybko ruszyć dalej, ale "duch" w kuchni zmienił ich plany.

Nietknięte. Jej pokój wyglądał na nieruszony od tamtej chwili. Każdy przedmiot był na swoim miejscu. Po podłodze walały się brudne ciuchy, czyste ubranie leżało przygotowane na naprędce pościelonym łóżku, drzwi od szafy były nadal otwarte, a przybory do makijażu walały się dookoła.

\- Jest tak samo - wyszeptała, a łzy szczypały ją w oczy. - Jakby zaledwie godziny temu... Patrz! - Podbiegła do szafki nocnej. - Baśniowe ciasteczko. Z Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2012 roku z tymi małymi, jadalnymi kuleczkami, którymi tak się zachwycałeś. Chciałam zachować je na później i patrz, nadal jest tutaj.

\- Nie jadłbym tego - ostrzegł ją Doktor. - Prawdopodobnie jest dobre, ale-

\- Nie zamierzam go zjeść, po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszystko jest jak wtedy. J-ja... W tamtym czasie przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że stąd odejdę. Potem przez lata wierzyłam, że już więcej tego nie zobaczę. Ale jest. Dokładnie tak samo. W każdym calu.

\- Nie, już nie płaczemy, pamiętaj. Koniec z łzami. Wszyscy wychodzą, żeby Rose mogła się przebrać - rozkazał Doktor. - Widzimy się za niedługo w sterowni. Już bez łez.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała go River, podążając za nim przez jeden z korytarzy. - I co masz w ramionach?

\- To plecak Rose. Opiekuję się nim przez chwilę. Och, i wiem już jak wdarła się do TARDIS. Nie zrobiła tego.

\- Słucham? - w jej głosie słychać było irytację.

\- Tak właściwie to TARDIS zsynchronizowała się z jej parametrami i przeciągnęła przez wir czasowy oraz własne ściany, aż do starej sterowni. Dlatego były tak cienkie. To była amortyzacja. Dlatego nie była ranna.

\- Ale jak? Jakim cudem TARDIS mogła się z nią zsynchronizować? Czemu?

\- Rose, zupełnie jak ty, ma bardzo wyjątkową relację z TARDIS - wyjaśnił. - Jest w jej lojalności, czystości i pasji coś, co ta staruszka podziwia.

\- A ty? - zapytała zimnym tonem.

\- A... co?

\- Wygląda na to, że też ją podziwiasz. - Wargi River były zaciśnięte, ledwo powstrzymywała gniew. - Kim ona jest, Doktorze?

\- Mówiłem ci, ona-

\- To Rose Tyler, droga przyjaciółka, tak wiem. Ale jak bardzo droga, Doktorze? - zażądała odpowiedzi.

\- Bardzo - jego głos był cichy. - A teraz, jeśli pozwo-

\- Nie. Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś. Ja to widzę, Doktorze. Nie jest kolejnym, zwykłym towarzyszem. Jak bardzo droga? Kim ona jest _dla ciebie_? - niemal błagała.

Doktor zatrzymał się i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy River, zanim wbił wzrok w podłogę, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę. Gdy naprawdę mocno w coś takiego wierzysz, zmienia to pewne rzeczy... Nie wiem, River. Wiem, o co pytasz i nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiem. Jest mi bardzo droga.

\- Ale kiedyś wiedziałeś, czyż nie? Kochałeś ją wtedy i możliwe, że teraz też?

Doktor westchnął i ujął twarz River w swoje dłonie.

\- Cokolwiek do niej czuję czy nie, w żaden sposób nie odbije się to na moich uczuć do ciebie. Wiesz o tym. Przepraszam, jeśli to nie jest to, co chciałaś usłyszeć, ale tylko to mogę ci zaoferować. Wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz.

\- Ona jest dzieckiem - zaprotestowała.

\- Jest kobietą, nie dzieckiem.

\- Ledwie kobietą. Ile miała lat, gdy ją poznałeś? Jak możesz-?

Doktor przycisnął kciuk do jej ust, by ją uciszyć, a łzy zebrały się w jej oczach, gdy z całych sił próbowała się opanować.

\- Jeśli określasz dojrzałość latami, to w porównaniu do mnie ty też jesteś dzieckiem - wyszeptał. - Przepraszam, że nie mogę ci dać odpowiedzi, których żądasz. Wiesz, że głęboko o ciebie dbam i proszę cię o wyrozumiałość. A jeśli nie możesz być wyrozumiała dla mnie, chociaż bądź dla Rose.

\- Dla Rose? - niemal warknęła.

\- Nic ci nie zrobiła. Proszę, żebyś ty też nie robiła nic jej. Przechodzi teraz przez naprawdę ciężki-

\- Nie robiła jej nic? - wściekła się River. - Za jaką osobę mnie masz, skoro uważasz, że musisz o to prosić? Może nie jestem uradowana, gdy z nią rozmawiam, może i byłam wścibska, kiedy rozpoznała moje imię, ale nie byłam napastliwa. Nie zamierzam jej zaatakować ani postrzelić czy coś. Czy właśnie to o miałeś na myśli?

\- Nie, River, ty wiesz, że-

\- Poprosiłeś ją o to samo? Poprosiłeś, żeby była wyrozumiała, czy może jest na to zbyt idealna? Czy, CZY ona ma chociaż blada pojęcie kim dla ciebie jestem?

\- River... - Doktor ostrożnie położył plecak Rose na podłodze, opierając go o ścianę i czule przygarnął do siebie płaczącą kobietę. - Nie musiałem jej mówić kim jesteś, ponieważ ona już to wie.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose z pewnym wahaniem stawiała kroki, wchodząc do pokoju sterowniczego i z ciekawością rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było tutaj tak jasno i odblaskowo, z tak wieloma kolorowymi światłami, że trochę jej to zajęło, zanim zauważyła młode małżeństwo, stojące blisko konsoli.

\- Wyglądasz na nieco przytłoczoną - skomentowała rudowłosa.

\- Bardzo - przyznała. - Dawniej były tylko drzwi wejściowe i jeden główny korytarz. Teraz... Gdzie te wszystkie schody i sale mogą prowadzić?

\- Te, którymi przyszłaś, są do bardziej domowych pomieszczeń jak sypialnie, łazienki, kuchnia oraz lecznica. Za to te tutaj prowadzą do części rekreacyjnej - ogrody, sale sportowe, basen i tak dalej. Tymi dojdziesz do biblioteki, laboratorium i wszystkiego, co nudne. A tędy zejdziesz do graciarni gadżetów i sztywniackich, technicznych rzeczy, przy których majstruje Doktor. No i oczywiście drzwi wejściowe.

\- Domowe, rozrywka, nauka i pokój zabaw Doktora. Łapię - wyliczyła Rose, kiwając głową na poszczególne schody. - Więc słyszałam, że gratulacje będą na miejscu. Pierwsza rocznica?

\- Tak - Rory promieniał. - Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Podróżuj z Doktorem, a możesz zniknąć na tygodnie i wrócić do domu następnego dnia.

\- Nadal, gratuluję.

\- Dziękujemy.

\- Tak. Dzięki. I przepraszam za moje wścibstwo, ale taka już jestem - Amy mówiła szybko, jakby obawiała się, że Doktor zaraz wpadnie i powstrzyma ją przed zadaniem pytania. - Ile masz lat? Nie wyglądasz na starszą ode mnie, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś podróżowała z nim od wieków. Jaki był? Znasz kilka jego regeneracji, nie?

\- Och... - Rose zamrugała, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Cóż, mam dwadzieścia... cztery, powiedzmy? Jak mówiłaś, czas płynie inaczej dla podróżników. Ile czasu z nim spędziłam? Hmm... nie tak dużo, jak myślisz. Regenerował zaledwie po roku, czy coś koło tego, naszej znajomości. I, cóż, podejrzewam, że jest taki jak zawsze...

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że on-

\- Mówicie o mnie? Jeśli miłe rzeczy, pozwólcie mi przy tym być, żebym mógł rumienić się w odpowiednich momentach. - Doktor zaśmiał się, wchodząc do pokoju. - Wygląda na to, że wszyscy są już gotowi, więc ruszamy w drogę, co wy na to?

Położył dłoń na konsoli i znieruchomiał, gdy przyłapał Rose na ukrywaniu szerokiego uśmiechu za kolorowym szalikiem. - Rose Tyler, czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz?

Ta zacisnęła wargi i przybrała wygląd chodzącej niewinności.

\- Ależ skąd.

\- Tak. Właśnie tak. Czemu się ze mnie śmiejesz?

\- Przysięgam, że nie. Cóż... może troszkę. To po prostu zabawne, przyzwyczajać się do nowego ciebie... ponownie - przyznała, rumieniąc się.

\- Czekaj, to jest twoje pierwsze spotkanie z tym Doktorem? - zapytała Amy z niedowierzaniem.

\- O tak - odpowiedział za nią Doktor. - I skoro już do tego doszliśmy, nie wspominałaś nic o moim wyglądzie, poza tym, że jestem młodszy. Myślę, że zasługuję na dokładniejszą ocenę. Co sądzisz o moim nowym wcieleniu?

\- C-chcesz, żebym cię oceniała? - zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Tak. Pierwsze wrażenie. Powiedz mi, co myślisz. - Doktor rozłożył ramiona, żeby mogła mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Więc... Nie wiem. Wyglądasz dobrze. Normalnie. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dobrze? Normalnie? Co to mają być za odpowiedzi?

\- Co chcesz, żeby powiedziała? Wyglądasz jak zbzikowany profesor - zachichotała Amy.

\- Profesor! Właśnie. To może być pierwszy raz, gdy spotykam cię jako Doktora, ale zdecydowanie już widziałam gdzieś tego ciebie, czyż nie? - Usta Rose rozciągnęły się w zadziornym uśmiechu. Zbliżyła się do niego wolnym, figlarnym krokiem. - Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę? Doktor John Smith, awaryjny korepetytor geografii? Bez opłat? Wysłany przez jakąś kompletnie absurdalnie brzmiącą organizację? Nadal nie wiem, jakim cudem mama cię wpuściła.

\- Cóż, moje referencje były zatwierdzone przez samą królową. A przynajmniej tak powiedziała Jackie. To jej umysł to zgotował, nie mój. Ale na jej obronę mogę powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek by zobaczył twoje wyniki z testów, spróbowałby wszystkiego.

\- Auć - zaśmiała się.

\- To prawda. Zanim zabrałem się za ciebie, myliłaś Chiny z Rosją.

\- Miałam dobrą wymówkę - nie zależało mi. Byłam tylko głupią nastolatką, dorastającą na osiedlu komunalnym, nosa nawet nie wyściubiłam poza Londyn. Myślałam, że mam przed sobą pewną przyszłość. Pomocnica w sklepie. Na zawsze. Do końca moich dni. Po co dziewczynie ze sklepu znać położenie Chin, a co dopiero rzeki Jangcy?

\- I właśnie dlatego musiałem interweniować. Jeśli miałem cię kiedyś wykraść z Londynu, by pokazać cały wszechświat, pomyślałem, że powinnaś znać chociaż własną planetę. - Doktor uśmiechał się ciepło.

\- A dzięki doktorowi Smithowi i pięciu popołudniom intensywnej nauki, miałam najlepsze oceny w klasie. Pani Fishel była tak zdumiona, że oskarżyła mnie o ściąganie i zmusiła do powtórnego napisania testu pod czujnym okiem dyrektora.

\- Byłem całkiem niezłym korepetytorem, co nie?

\- Tak, to prawda.

\- Powiedziałaś, że moja muszka jest fajna - Doktor aż promieniał dumą, gdy o tym wspomniał.

\- Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłaś - jęknęła Amy.

\- Mój osobisty korepetytor, przysłany przez samą królową, pyta mnie "Czy moja muszka jest fajna?". Co miałam niby odpowiedzieć? - broniła się.

\- Czyli nie uważasz, że są fajne? - reakcja Doktora była żałosna. Jego uśmiech zgasł, a w oczach pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

\- Tego też nie powiedziałam - zaprotestowała. Przechyliła głowę na bok, jakby oceniała starannie zawiązana, bordową muchę oraz mężczyznę, którego zdobiła. Uśmiechając się ciepło, wyciągnęła rękę i odrobinę ją wyprostowała. - Generalnie to nie mogę powiedzieć, że są fajne, ale na tobie... Pasuje ci. Dodaje ci uroku, powagi i trochę dziwactwa... To ty i właśnie przez to są fajne.

Doktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego oczy lśniły dumą.

\- Co z twarzą? Włosami?

\- A co ma być? - roześmiała się ponownie. - To nie jest przecież żadna nowość. Tylko dla mnie.

\- Dokładnie. Widziałaś dwóch poprzednich mnie. Pierwszy z nich zawsze obrywał za uszy i nos. Następny, no cóż, wydawał się całkiem niezłym trafem poza brakiem manier... Jak teraz? Starałem się, żeby włosy były takie same, ale nie zadziałało. Są oklapłe. Trochę za długie, co nie? - przeczesał palcami grzywkę, ale od razu opadła z powrotem na prawe oko.

\- Szukasz komplementów, tak? Mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakieś w zamian - zaśmiała się. - Wyglądasz dobrze. Włosy mogą być. Twarz przystojna. Nie mam pojęcia czemu jesteś tak niepewny siebie. To część twojej nowej osobowości?

\- Tylko dzisiaj. Nostalgia już tak działa - zapewnił ją. - A mówiąc o nostalgii, popatrz na siebie! Cardiff 2006 aż po same końce warkoczyków! - Doktor zrobił krok w tył, by porządnie się jej przyjrzeć i pociągnął delikatnie za jeden ze splecionych ogonków.

Uśmiech Rose zastąpiło zdziwienie.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy to nosiłam?

\- Oczywiście. Bad Wolf, Slitheen i zmusiłaś mnie, żebym znosił obecność Mickey'ego Idioty i Kapitana Pocałuję-wszystko-co-ma-nogi.

Rose wybuchnęła gwałtownym śmiechem.

\- Twoje maniery znacznie się poprawiły, skoro nazywasz go "Kapitan _Pocałuję_-wszystko-co-ma-nogi". Ale wracając do meritum, chciałam powiedzieć, że nie mogę uwierzyć, że pamiętasz mój strój. Ja o nim pomyślałam dopiero, gdy zobaczyłam zdjęcie naszej czwórki.

\- Twoje gardło było w uścisku Slitheena i kazano mi wybierać między tobą a planetą. To, jak wtedy wyglądałaś zostało na zawsze wyryte w mojej pamięci... Ale! - cicha odpowiedź Doktora z powrotem przeszła w podekscytowany okrzyk. - Będzie mnóstwo czasu na wspominki, ale to później. Rozpraszasz mnie, Rose Tyler.

\- Ja? To ty... - zamarła i zerknęła na pozostałych. - Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam. Zaczniecie mnie nienawidzić, jeśli nadal będziemy tak robić. Pójdę sobie tutaj... - Rose odsunęła się od konsoli i usiadła na stopniach jednych ze schodów. Nie schowana, ale też nie w centrum uwagi.

\- Nie, nie martw się o to. Przyzwyczailiśmy się, że mówi szybciej niż możemy nadążyć - zapewnił ją Rory. - Jeśli coś, to urozmaiciłaś coś, co mogło być nudną, techniczną pogadanką.

Rose uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, próbując sprawiać wrażenie rozluźnionej, podczas gdy poczucie winy paliło ją od środka. Nie śmiała nawet spojrzeć w stronę River Song. Czuła wręcz na sobie jej wzrok i emocje płynące przez pokój. Przyrzekła sobie, że będzie postępować ostrożnie, a zrobiła dokładnie na odwrót.

* * *

Rose wpatrywała się w gładki, podobny do lustra lód pod jej stopami. Była zahipnotyzowana sposobem, w jaki czubki jej łyżew znikały i znowu pojawiały się w polu widzenia w leniwym rytmie, gdy robiła szerokie okrążenia wokół tłumu ludzi skupionych pośrodku ogromnego lodowiska. Nie dopuszczała do swojej świadomości hałasu, na który składały się radosne okrzyki i śmiech. Czuła, jakby wreszcie odnalazła swoją spokojną samotnię.

Doktor uważał jednak, że za bardzo się izoluje i wciągał ją do wspólnej zabawy. Amy wyzwała "swoich chłopców" na wyścig, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Rose i zapraszając ją krótkim skinieniem głowy. Chłopaki nie byli dla nich żadną konkurencją, więc po chwili ścigały się same, czerpiąc radość z rywalizacji. Ich sprzeczka o wygraną mogłaby łatwo przekształcić się w kłótnie, gdzie zmuszono by sędziów do objęcia stron, gdyby nie widok Doktora otrzepującego się po upadku, który doprowadził obie dziewczyny do niepowstrzymanego ataku wesołości.

Rose próbowała znowu uciec na bok, ale Doktor szybko chwycił jej dłoń, po czym zawołał River oraz państwo Pond do gry w łańcuszek małp. River uprzejmie odmówiła, a gdy skończyli już wirować, Rose bez słowa odjechała w spokojniejsze miejsce. Doktor oczywiście nie zauważył, że robił dokładnie na odwrót niż powinien.

Jej samotnia, choć spokojna i przyjemna, nadal niosła ze sobą pewną tęsknotę za towarzystwem. Dało się ją znieść, a nawet była z niej całkiem zadowolona, ale towarzyszył jej pewien nieodłączny ból. Tęskniła za nim. Za swoim Doktorem. Odwróciła wzrok od słabego blasku lodu, by spojrzeć w nieboskłon. Tak wiele gwiazd identycznych jak te, które widziała z domu, choć z innego punktu widzenia. Doktor, gdy jeszcze był jedną osobą, nauczył ją, gdzie szukać Słońca i wciąż potrafiła je odnaleźć. Z tej perspektywy wydawało się maleńkie.

Kochała gwiazdy. Ich piękno i osobliwość nigdy jej nie nużyła. Kochała je, zupełnie jak on. Jej Doktor. Obaj. Łzy drażniły jej oczy i zabierały oddech, przez co coraz bardziej zwalniała swój krok. Patrzyli w gwiazdy niemal każdej nocy, czasem w ciszy, a czasem wspominając dawne czasy. Uwielbiała, gdy czasami zabierali swoją łódkę, wiosłowali daleko od brzegu i leżeli w środku. Poduszka, koc, przyciśnięci do siebie w ich własnej, malutkiej łodzi, wpatrywali się w niczym nieograniczoną przestrzeń. Nawet bez TARDIS razem płynęli pośród gwiazd. Tyle cennych chwil rozsianych w trakcie tylu wspaniałych latach. A teraz oglądała gwiazdy samotnie. I to nie tylko patrzyła, ale także podróżowała. Wiedziała, że cieszyłby się z jej szczęścia, ale to bolało, że nie było go przy niej.

Była sama.

\- Rose Tyler... - zaśpiewał Doktor, zachodząc ją od tyłu. - Zgadnij, co mam.

Odwróciła się, by go zobaczyć, lecz on naśladował każdy jej ruch, chowając się za jej plecami.

\- No dalej, zgaduj.

Westchnęła z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie próbujesz znowu z nausznikami? Nie zamierzam ich zakładać.

\- Nie, choć nadal uważam, że złapiesz przeziębienie, jeśli wkrótce ich nie włożysz. A teraz zgaduj, masz jeszcze jedną szansę. Tylko szybko, bo wystygną.

\- Co takiego? - zaśmiała się.

\- No tak, zawsze byłaś okropna w tej grze. Proszę bardzo - jeden piruet i znalazł się przed nią.. - Frytki.

Rose zasłoniła twarz dłońmi, śmiejąc się, gdy zobaczyła papierową torbę z kłębami pary wydobywającymi się ze środka.

\- Frytki? Gdzie na Kur-Ha można dostać frytki?

\- W TARDIS, oczywiście. - Obdarował ją swoim najszerszym z uśmiechów, jednak nie zdołał go długo utrzymać przyklejonego do twarzy. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie miał żadnego sensownego pomysłu, więc rozpromienił się ponownie i odjechał. Rose zaczęła szukać wzrokiem River i dostrzegła, że kobieta właśnie opuszcza lodowisko. Dawno już jej nie widziała. Doktor jeździł wtedy razem z nią, a nawet próbował zrobić jakiś obrót z rękami nad głową. Ale oczywiście opuścił ją, by pocieszyć Rose.

Co on najlepszego wyrabiał?

Rose westchnęła i pozwoliła swym łyżwom ponieść ją na brzeg zamarzniętego jeziora. Ostrożnie, próbując zachować równowagę, poszła w stronę pawilonu z przekąskami i kobiety z burzą włosów, która siedziała samotnie przy jednym ze stolików.

\- Mogę się dosiąść? - poprosiła łagodnie.

Oczy River wybuchnęły całą gamą uczuć, wśród których rozgoryczenie i ból przebijały się na przód, ale zacisnęła szczęki i wzięła głęboki oddech, biorąc się w garść, zanim skinęła głową.

\- Poczęstujesz się? - Rose zaproponowała niepewnie.

\- Doktor zdobył je specjalnie dla ciebie - odmruknęła, z wysiłkiem starając się zachować dla siebie to wszystko, co miała ochotę teraz wykrzyczeć.

\- Próbował mnie pocieszyć. To wszystko. Myśli "Rose jest smutna. Rose lubi frytki.". To całkiem żenujące - wiara, że tłuste, zasmażone ziemniaki mają moc, by przenieść mnie w jakieś bardziej radosne miejsce.

Oczy River uniosły się znad blatu, by utkwić w młodej blondynce siedzącej naprzeciw, uważnie badając każdy jej cal. Co sprawiało, że ta poślednia dziewczyna była tak wyjątkowa?

\- Wiem, kim dla niego jesteś - wyznała cicho Rose. Jej brązowe oczy napotkały szare, jakby próbowała podkreślić swoją szczerość przez to chwilowe połączenie. - Nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać. Nie chciałam niczego utrudniać. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak niepewnie musisz teraz się czuć przez całą tą uwagę, którą mi poświęca, ale on tylko stara się mnie pocieszyć.

Wargi River zacisnęły się mocno, powstrzymując potok słów, które miała ochotę z siebie wyrzucić. Pozwoliła jednak wymsknąć się jedynemu niewinnemu pytaniu, na które potrafiła wpaść. - Kim jesteś? Czemu tu jesteś?

Drżenie w jej głosie sprawiło, że Rose skrzywiła się współczująco. Utkwiła wzrok w oddalonym punkcie i oddychała miarowo, próbując odnaleźć najlepszą odpowiedź.

\- Byliśmy z Doktorem blisko - powiedziała powoli. - Najlepsi przyjaciele. Więcej niż najlepsi, ale nigdy więcej niż przyjaciele. Zostaliśmy rozdzieleni niespodziewanie, a ja nie powinnam nawet próbować wrócić. Wiedziałam, co robię, znałam ryzyko, ale on oczywiście wini tylko siebie. Powodem, dla którego tutaj jestem... Nie miałam dokąd pójść. - Uśmiechnęła się z żalem i kontynuowała, najlepiej jak potrafiła odgradzając się od napływających uczuć. - Straciłam dom, moją mamę, tatę... i mojego męża. Zaledwie dziesięć dni temu straciłam męża, z którym spędziłam ponad trzydzieści trzy lata. Nie szukam związku, tylko przyjaciela.

Zmusiła się do szerszego uśmiech i zamknęła oczy, nieskutecznie powstrzymując powrót łez. Gdy odważyła się znowu spojrzeć , z trudem zdławiła chichot na widok zdziwionego i sceptycznego wyrazu na twarzy River.

\- Wyglądam całkiem nieźle jak na swój wiek, co? Pięćdziesiąt osiem lat. Większość ludzi uważa, że bycie wieczną dwudziestką to szczyt marzeń, ale tak naprawdę nie mają pojęcia... Chociaż... Myślę, że ty wiesz co nieco o nie starzeniu się, nie mylę się?

\- Skąd o mnie wiesz? Doktor stwierdził, że nic ci nie mówił, więc jak możesz mnie kojarzyć? - River patrzyła na nią z mieszanką zagubienia i niepewności.

\- Ach, teraz dochodzimy do naprawdę skomplikowanych rzeczy... - Rose westchnęła ponownie, głowiąc się nad jak najlepszym wyjaśnieniem. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem o tobie zbyt dużo. Ten Doktor nic mi nie wspominał, ale... mój Doktor tak. Widzisz... Raz udało mi się do niego wrócić. Gwiazdy gasły, a Ziemia została skradziona i przeniesiona do Kaskady Meduzy razem z dwoma tuzinami innych planet. Potrzebowaliśmy Doktora, więc odnalazłam go i z pomocą wielu uratowaliśmy dzień. W całym tym zamieszaniu udało mu się oszukać regenerację i stworzył coś w rodzaju swojego Meta-Kryzysowego Klona. Boże, nienawidzę go tak nazywać. Częściowo Władca Czasu, częściowo człowiek. Przebyłam całą tą drogę, ciężko harowałam, by wrócić do Doktora, a ten dupek odesłał mnie z powrotem do Świata Pete'a razem ze swoim klonem. Nienawidziłam go za to. Uważał, że to prezent. Dać mi wersję samego siebie, która mogła odwzajemnić moją miłość. Tylko że ja czułam się, jakby zostawił mnie na lodzie wraz z obowiązkiem niańczenia klona, którego nie mógł trzymać we własnym wszechświecie. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu, gdy zorientowałam się, że to naprawdę on. Ten "klon" miał jego wspomnienia i był dokładnie taki sam, z małym wyjątkiem: przez swoją ludzką połowę miał kiedyś umrzeć. I to właśnie jest mój Doktor. Kochałam go, ale z drugiej strony, kto nie kocha Doktora? Mój Doktor. To on opowiedział mi o tobie. Widział cię raz, już po tym jak mnie utracił, a zanim go odnalazłam. Wspominał, że jesteś archeologiem, opisał jak wyglądasz i wyjaśnił, że poruszacie się w odwrotnych kierunkach, zawsze spotykając się w złej kolejności. Wydawało się, że wiesz o nim wszystko i cholernie go to wystraszyło. - Zaśmiała się na samo wspomnienie i tym razem była to autentyczna radość. - Nie wiedział, czy może ci ufać, a wtedy wyszeptałaś mu jego imię do ucha. Dobrze wiem. co to oznacza.

\- Ponieważ ty też je znasz - dopowiedziała River płaskim głosem. Czuła się przytłoczona ogromem informacji i nie była pewna, jak się zachować. - Poślubiłaś ludzkiego Doktora, więc znasz jego imię. Nie przeszkadza ci, że ja wiem?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała z prostotą Rose. - Przeszkadza ci, że ja wiem?

\- Szczerza, ja... - zawahała się i westchnęła ciężko. - ...nie wiem.

\- Kiedy teraz szukałam sposobu na powrót, wiedziałam, że tu będziesz - wyjaśniła. - Oczywiście, na początku myśl o Doktorze związanym z kimś innym bolała. Ale zrozumiałam, że byłam głupia. On chciał, żebym kochała mężczyznę, z którym mnie zostawił i to właśnie zrobiłam, całym swoim sercem. Był zdruzgotany, gdy musiał mnie tam porzucić. Dobrze o tym wiedziałam. Zachował się jak ostatni dupek i nic mojego zdania nie zmieni, ale wiedziałam, że przez to cierpiał. Nie chciałam, by tak się czuł. Było już za dużo bólu i straty w jego życiu. Więc gdy pomyślałam o tej bezczelnej, przebojowej kobiecie, która utrzyma go w ryzach i dzięki niej będzie nadal się uśmiechać... Byłam wdzięczna, _jestem_ wdzięczna, że ma ciebie.

\- O mój boże, jesteś taka bezinteresowna, to chore. - River opadła z powrotem na krzesło, fukając.

\- Przepraszam? - Rose nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała.

\- Nie dziwię się, że cię lubi. Jesteś tak altruistyczna-

\- Chwila moment; to nie prawda. Za pierwszym razem prawie zniszczyłam dwa wszechświaty, by do niego wrócić. Miałam marną wymówkę, że próbowałam je ocalić, ale mogłam to znaleźć jakichś inny sposób.

\- Mimo wszystko - mruknęła, poddając się. - Jeśli ty możesz być taka, to przypuszczam, że ja też.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Wzrok River opadł na stolik, a jej głos nadal drżał, gdy przemówiła, choć starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych emocji.

\- Nie zostało mi z nim wiele czasu... Każdy wspólny moment jest wspaniały, ale są to słodko-gorzkie chwile. Nasz związek nie jest niczym więcej jak tragedią. Tylko pomyśl. Nasze linie czasowe przecinają się w odwrotnej chronologii. Kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkałam, on wiedział o mnie wszystko, a teraz... Im dłużej go znam, tym bardziej go kocham, lecz za każdym razem on wie o mnie mniej. Zażyłość znika; on staje się coraz bardziej nieufny, a ja muszę ukrywać przed nim coraz więcej. Dzisiejszy wieczór jest jedną z niewielu okazji, gdy oboje jesteśmy mniej więcej w tych samych etapach naszego życia. Ostatnio Byzantium rozbiło się o powierzchnię planety i pracowaliśmy razem. Za każdym razem, gdy się do niego zbliżyłam, on odsuwał się odrobinę. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Amy mnie widziałam. Kończy mi się czas, jaki mi z nim został. Żyję w wiecznym strachu, że kiedy następnym razem go spotkam... Niewiele mi brakuje do momentu, o którym wspomniałaś; momentu, w którym on nie rozpozna kim jestem. I obawiam się, że gdy ten dzień nadejdzie, zniszczy mnie to. Z całą pewnością emocjonalnie, ale możliwe że także i fizycznie. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie. Co sprawi, że to wszystko się skończy? - Łzy spływały po twarzy River i Rose pośpieszyła, by podać serwetki. Jej serce pękało, ponieważ wiedziała. Doktor opowiadał, co stało się z River Song w Bibliotece. Wiedziała, że to się wydarzy, ale nie wyobrażała sobie, że tak szybko. Nigdy nie zrozumiała w pełni bólu złamanego serca i nie znała ani jednego słowa, którym mogłaby ją pocieszyć.

\- Więc skoro ty możesz być wdzięczna, że on miał kogo, gdy ciebie nie było, to ja zrobię to samo. Spraw, by nadal się uśmiechał.

Rose wstał z krzesła i przyciągnęła River do uścisku. Opłakiwały razem własne straty i ból, który dopiero miał nadejść. Nie umknęła im niedorzeczność tej sytuacji: przywiązywanie się do nieznajomej, która mogła być uznana za rywalkę. Jednak odnajdywały w tym pocieszenie. Bo kto mógł lepiej zrozumieć?

River nagle zesztywniała i Rose odwróciła głowę, by sprawdzić co ją zaniepokoiło i zobaczyła, że znalazły się pod ostrzałem zszokowanego spojrzenia. Usta Doktora rozchyliły się w osłupieniu i zmarszczył czoło z niepewnością i obawą.

\- Cześć... eee, ja tylko... - Doktor wskazał na dwie pary nauszników, które trzymał w lewej ręce, podczas gdy jego oczy błądziły od jednej zapłakanej twarzy do drugiej. - Ale nieważne... nie, nie nieważne, uch... macie.

Doktor z wahaniem pochylił się do przodu, położył nauszniki na stoliku i prędko zabrał rękę.

\- Tak, więc - powiedział z wahaniem, wycofując się powoli. - Jeśli chcecie, em... gdziekolwiek chciałybyście polecieć, Amy i Rory nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Ja tylko pójdę-

\- Wszystko w porządku, Doktorze - odpowiedziała River. - Myślę, że obie jesteśmy gotowe.

\- W porządku. Dobrze. Właśnie. Bardzo dobrze - Doktor uniósł dłonie, kontynuując swój odwrót. - Więc, moje panie, idźcie już do TARDIS, ja złapię Pondów.

River i Rose, nadal trochę ogłuszone, popatrzyły na siebie i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaczęły razem śmiać się z dyskomfortu Doktora.

* * *

\- Więc, Amy i Rory cali i zdrowi w domu, co za niezwykła, acz miła odmiana. To gdzie teraz? - zapytał Doktor, odsuwając się od konsoli. Jego głos był lekki, ale uśmiechał się dosyć słabo.

\- Cóż, Burzowa Klatka wciąż na mnie czeka...

\- Jak zwykle, ale... ale sądziłem, że planowaliśmy, że zostaniesz na... ale j-jeśli tylko chcesz...

\- Tylko pomyślałam, że...

\- Och, oboje jesteście śmieszni - Rose potrząsnęła głową. - Wiem, że chodzi o mnie. Nie zmienicie swoich planów. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczycie, zamierzam znaleźć moją ulubioną, starą piżamę i zobaczyć, czy nie uda mi się znaleźć kuchni. Dobranoc.


	4. Chapter 4

Doktor i Rose powstali z klęczek, równocześnie otrzepując suchą, rdzawą ziemię z dłoni i kolan spodni. Rose przebrała się z piżamy zaledwie parę godzin temu, lecz teraz będzie musiała znów w nie wskoczyć przed pójściem do łóżka. Wcześniej należałoby jednak wziąć jeszcze szybki prysznic, by usunąć brud spod paznokci i z bosych stóp. Doktor proponował buty, ale ona wolała rozkoszować się ciepłym gruntem pod podeszwami.

\- Mała TARDIS posadzona na ostatnim skrawku ziemi z Gallifrey. Sama nie wiem czy to piękne czy rozdzierające serce - przemówiła cicho, obserwując jak drugie słońce znika za horyzontem. Oświetlenie i ściany były tylko symulacją wykreowaną przez TARDIS, ale pole, gleba oraz flora były jak najbardziej prawdziwe i tak bardzo starodawne.

\- Oba. Rozdzierająco piękne.

Wzdychając, Doktor usiadł z powrotem na ziemi i przechylił do tyłu, podpierając się na łokciach. Rose dołączyła do niego, kładąc się z dłońmi pod głową. Ziemia wraz ze złotą trawą była dziwnie ciepła, a zarazem dodająca otuchy. Doktor kiedyś wspominał, że przez cały rok klimat przypominał ten w Serengeti, tylko powietrze nie było tak duszne.

\- Wiesz co, kiedy zdradziłeś mi, że TARDIS-y były hodowane, zawsze wyobrażałam sobie laboratorium albo dno oceanu - przyznała Rose. - Nigdy nie wpadłam na to, że są sadzone, no cóż, jak rośliny.

\- Są bardziej podobne do korali, więc jest to zrozumiałe założenie. Jednak to gleba przechowuje całą przeszłość i starożytne minerały, które wspólnie mogą opowiedzieć tak wiele historii. Ta TARDIS dorastała otoczona opowieściami Ziemi, a teraz będzie rosnąć w towarzystwie legend Gallifrey.

\- To miejsce jest niesamowite. Będzie jej tutaj dobrze, tak?

\- Och, ona tu rozkwitnie, Rose - odpowiedział z pasją. - Pod czujną opieką swojej siostry i z naszym szczerym oddaniem urośnie pięknie. A z danymi jej tu możliwościami, będzie w stanie współbrzmieć z częstotliwością, o której wspominała Donna. Szacuję, że da radę w pełni dojrzeć w jakieś pięć lat. A z odpowiednim zaangażowaniem, powiedziałbym, że moglibyśmy ją wyposażyć i przygotować do lotu w zaledwie siedem.

\- To takie ekscytujące, ale... co my z nią zrobimy?

\- Och, to całkowicie zależy od ciebie. Ta TARDIS jest w pełni twoja. Już jest z tobą połączona.

Doktor cały promieniał, lecz ona była zaniepokojona.

\- Ale... nie chcą opuszczać _tej_ TARDIS. Chcę zostać z tobą.

\- Och, oczywiście możesz. Jak długo chcesz. Będziemy tylko musieli używać także twojej TARDIS albo stanie się niespokojna. Możemy się zamieniać. Moja TARDIS może odpoczywać w twojej, zawsze gdy używamy małej. Albo! W tych wszystkich niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, w których tak często lądujemy, może dobrym pomysłem byłoby zabierać je osobno w to samo miejsce - zasugerował z uśmiechem. - Albo! Możemy się ścigać! Lubię zawody. A zwłaszcza wygrywanie.

\- Albo możemy urządzać polowanie na galaktyczne śmieci! - niemal zapiszczała, podekscytowana samym pomysłem.

\- Och, Rose Tyler, jesteś genialna! Ile będzie zabawy! Oczywiście, w tym też bym cię pobił...

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Kochasz się przechwalać, ale wygodnie zapominasz o tych wszystkich razach, gdy wylądowałeś daleko od oryginalnego celu.

Doktor z uśmiechem zignorował zarzut. Za bardzo się cieszył jej obecnością, by móc udawać, że jest oburzony. Jednak po chwili jego uśmiech zbladł.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś tu ze mną, Rose. Potrzebuję cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Rose usłyszała smutek w jego głosie i poczuła ciężar na sercu.

\- To River, tak? Niedługo wybierze się do Biblioteki.

Doktor odwrócił głowę. Było ciężko o tym myśleć, a co dopiero mówić.

\- Znam cię lepiej niż inni, Doktorze. Nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. Powiedz mi.

\- To nasza ostatnia wspólna wycieczka - przyznał. - Jutro wypowiem swoje pożegnanie i muszę to zrobić bez używania tych słów. Muszę powiedzieć żegnaj, nie zdradzając tego i obawiam się, że to złamie moje serca. Zawiodłem ją.

\- Przykro mi. Tak bardzo mi przykro - Rose wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła jego dłoń. Położył się na plecach i zapatrzył w fałszywe niebo pełne gwiazd.

\- Próbowałem. Ze wszystkich sił starałem się wpaść na sposób, by ją uratować, by zmienić tok sprawy, ale nie mam nic.

Mogła dokładnie zobaczyć i usłyszeć jego ból. Jego serca zaczęły pękać. Już dawno temu.

\- Znam to pytanie, którego nie odważysz się zadać, Rose. Marzę, by ciągle mieć ją przy sobie, razem biec bez przystanku po przygody, ale to po prostu niemożliwe. Zawszę muszę odstawić ją na miejsce. Tak to już ma być.

\- Mój Doktor nie rozumiał jednego, wciąż się nad tym zastanawialiśmy: jak to możliwe, że wasze linie czasowe biegną w odwrotnych kierunkach?

\- Burzowa Klatka - odpowiedział cicho.

\- Burzowa Klatka? River wspominała, że na nią czekają. Kim oni są?

\- Zakład Karny Burzowa Klatka. To więzienie nadzorowane przez Agencję Czasu i jakimś cudem jego czas biegnie przeciwnie. W 52. wieku została skazana na dwanaście tysięcy następujących po sobie wyroków śmierci. Przeżywa je na odwrót, jej teraźniejszość zbliża się coraz bardziej do 51. wieku. Parę razy udało mi się ją złapać w dobrej kolejności, ale było to bardzo trudne. By ta wycieczka się udała, potrzeba było wielu badań i planowania. Właśnie powróciła z dnia, w którym spotkałem ją po raz drugi. Więc teraz muszę dać jej swój soniczny śrubokręt, żeby mogła pójść do Biblioteki. To jedyny znany mi sposób, żeby ją ocalić. Niewystarczająco dobry, ale to wszystko co mam.

\- Przykro mi - powtórzyła. Miała tak wiele pytań, ale nie śmiała ich wypowiedzieć. - Ona mimo to jest szczęśliwa. Wie, że coś nadchodzi, ale, jak powie ci w bibliotece, nie zmieniłaby ani jednej rzeczy.

\- Nie rozumiesz. To moja wina. To wszystko moja wina. - Doktor wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął snuć historię. Opowiedział jej o ich spotkaniach, narodzinach River, Ciszy, o Amy i Rory'm, jak został zamordowany, choć nie do końca. - Jej całe życie, nasze wszystkie wspólne przygody... ona jest żyjącym paradoksem. Jedynym sposobem, żeby to działało, jedyną możliwością powstrzymania paradoksu przed rozerwaniem świata w strzępy, jest upewnienie się, że czasowa pętla zakończy się tam, gdzie zaczęła. Predestynacyjny paradoks z tuzinem ontologicznych paradoksów w środku. A jeśli krąg wydarzeń nie zamknie się, to wszystko się rozpadnie. River ratuje mnie w Bibliotece. Kilka razy ocaliła własnych rodziców. Jeśli te zdarzenia nie miały lub nie będą miały miejsca, wtedy wszystko, co doprowadziło do jej narodzin, nie wydarzy się. To nieunikniona tragedia od początku do końca i z powrotem do początku.

\- I z tyloma pięknymi momentami pośrodku - przypomniała mu Rose. - Wspaniałe chwile nie zawsze potrafią załagodzić ból tragedii życiowych, ale złe czasy nie muszą niszczyć znaczenia tych dobrych. Nie zapominaj nigdy o dobrych momentach, Doktorze. Spraw, by były ważniejsze od złych.

Zagapił się na nią, odwróciwszy głowę. Jej Doktor musiał to do niej powiedzieć, ponieważ był pewien, że to nie on sam, chociaż powiedział coś niesamowicie podobnego do Amy dawno, dawno temu. Zawsze myślał o drugim Doktorze jako o sposobie na spędzenie z nią reszty życia, ale wcale nie sprawiło to, że tęsknił mniej.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja przetrwałem tak długo bez ciebie.

Rose uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Nie musisz się już tego dowiadywać. Znowu ze mną utknąłeś.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie, River - stwierdził Doktor, przyglądając się jej eleganckiej sukni.

\- Naprawdę? - Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie.

\- Tak.

\- Powiedz mi więcej.

\- Jesteś niepoprawna - zaśmiał się. - I wspaniała. Całkowicie wspaniała.

Jej oczy zalśniły, gdy próbował założyć parę kręconych loczków za jej ucho.

\- Ty też wyglądasz nieźle, przystojniaku. Co z tym smokingiem i cylindrem?

\- Darillium - odparł. - Obiecałem cię tam zabrać i dzisiaj nadeszła ta noc. Kolacja, tańce i śpiewające wieże.

\- Tylko nas dwoje? - zapytała River, zaglądając w pusty korytarz, który prowadził do sypialni Rose.

\- Tylko nas dwoje.

Ta noc była magiczna w swojej perfekcji. Bez jednej skazy. Uśmiechy nie znikały z ich twarzy nawet na moment, śmiech towarzyszył im cały wieczór, ale niemożliwe do zignorowania było ciężkie brzemię, które każde z nich nosiło ukryte w swoich sercach. Z ramieniem zahaczonym o jego, Doktor poprowadził River z parkietu na zewnętrzny balkon. Noc była cicha, a gwiazdy lśniły, gdy patrzyli na iglice świecące w oddali. Dwie wieże były wysokie niczym drapacze chmur - naturalne formacje skalne wielokolorowych kamieni, które zostały wyciosane w błyszczące, dekoracyjne spirale. Delikatny wiatr zatańczył pośród nich i wytworzył przecudny dźwięk, poruszającą melodię, która przemawiała wprost do duszy - smutną, zarazem pełną radości, a przede wszystkim zniewalająco piękną.

\- Aż zapiera dech - przemówiła cicho River. - Dziękuję ci za to.

Doktor wsunął dłonie do kieszeni i spojrzał w gwiazdy ze smutkiem w oczach.

\- Dałbym ci cały wszechświat, gdybym mógł.

\- Głuptasie, - zaśmiała się. - już to zrobiłeś.

\- Zatem jeszcze więcej.

\- I dałeś. Doktorze, wiem czym jest ten wieczór.

Popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem i poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Jestem inteligentną kobietą. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy, znasz mnie mniej i mniej. Bardzo szybko w ogóle mnie nie rozpoznasz. To... Dziękuję za szansę na zobaczenie ciebie, gdy wciąż wiesz kim jestem. Myślałam, że już dostałam nasz ostatni pocałunek. Ta noc podarowuje mi szansę kolejny porządny całus, porządny taniec i mnóstwo okazji do wspominania dobrych chwil. Dziękuję.

\- Nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło.

\- Ale musi, czyż nie? - uśmiechnęła się z żalem. - Zawsze o tym wiedzieliśmy.

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, River.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj za nic. Podarowałeś mi cały świat. Uwielbiam każdy moment, jaki mieliśmy - bez wyjątku. Nasza dwójka stała się legendarna. Nie żałuję czasu, który spędziliśmy razem.

Doktor ujął jej dłoń i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust, by złożyć na niej delikatny pocałunek.

\- Doktorze... - zaczęła z wahaniem River. - Wiem, że ją kochasz.

Jego uśmiech zniknął.

\- River... ta noc dotyczy tylko nas. R-

\- Nie będzie już czasu, by o tym porozmawiać - przypomniała mu. - Kochasz ją, Doktorze. Nie możesz teraz zaprzeczać.

\- Moje uczucia do Rose nie moją nic wspólnego z tym, co czuję do ciebie. Myślałem-

\- Wiem - przerwała. - To właśnie próbuję powiedzieć. Nigdy nie myślałam, że mężczyzna może kochać prawdziwie dwie kobiety... Odkąd cię poznałam, miałam wrażenie, że uśmiechasz się tylko jednym sercem. Że śmiejesz się i kochasz tylko jednym z nich. To bolało, ponieważ wierzyłam, że to przez fakt, iż jedno jest po prostu złamane. Złamane przez cały ten ból i straty, przez które cierpiałeś tyle swoich lat. Teraz jednak widzę, że powodem jest inny; że jedno twe serce od zawsze i na wieczność należy do Rose. I choć boli mnie świadomość, że nigdy nie było moje, cieszę się, że można je jeszcze naprawić. Wczoraj miałam szansę zobaczyć jak uśmiechasz się pełnym uśmiechem.

\- To nie fair, River.

\- Żadnych żalów, Doktorze. Żadnego poczucia winy - nalegała. - Nie przez miłość. Nigdy z jej powodu.

\- To nie fair - powtórzył.

\- To właśnie próbuję ci przekazać: to jest fair. Dałeś mi cały świat i życie warte przeżycia. Dla ciebie to będzie nowy rozdział; rozdział beze mnie. Świadomość, że to koniec boli, tak samo jak to, że nie wiem co mnie teraz czeka. Ale cieszę się, że nie będziesz sam. Że nadal będziesz w stanie się uśmiechać.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknił. - Doktor z trudem przełknął zbierającą się w jego gardle gulę i poczuł jak łzy zbierają się w jego oczach. - Bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Powiedz, że o tym wiesz.

\- Wiem. Kochałeś mnie dobrze. Lecz wypowiedz te słowa, Doktorze. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Tylko ten jeden raz.

Zawahał się na moment i zamknął oczy, pozwalając uciec łzom i powoli spłynąć po jego policzkach.

\- Kocham cię.

River uśmiechnęła się i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, delikatnie obcierając jego łzy kciukami, zanim złożyła na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.

\- I to jest więcej niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna śmiałaby marzyć. Dalej kochaj. Dalej żyj. Tylko... proszę, nie zapomnij mnie, Doktorze.

\- Nigdy - zapewnił żarliwie. - Jesteś absolutnie niezapomniana, River Song.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nigdy mi nie dziękuj. Nie zasługuję na to.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzyła z naciskiem.

\- Weź to - rozkazał cicho, wsuwając w jej dłoń swój soniczny śrubokręt i zamknął na nim jej palce. - i zapamiętaj mnie tak czule jak tylko możesz.

\- Z miłością większą niż wszechświat kiedykolwiek widział.

Doktor mocno przytulił ją do siebie i złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. Jego głos nie był niczym więcej niż napiętym szeptem, gdy zdobył się na słowo "żegnaj".

* * *

Doktor szedł ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, gdy rzucił swym cylindrem nad poręczą w sterowni. Za nim podążyła jego muszka, ale marynarkę smokingu przewiesił przez barierkę. Jego oczy były suche, lecz serce łkało. River odeszła.

Jego pierwszą myślą było szukać pocieszenia w samotni własnej sypialni, ale pomyślał o twarzy Rose o zmęczone stopy zaniosły go bezpośrednio do jej pokoju. Drzwi stały otworem, więc nie był zaskoczony, gdy zastał go opustoszałym. Bardzo rzadko spędzała tam czas, zwykle szukała rozrywki w jednym z wielu pomieszczeń TARDIS. Jednak nie miał wątpliwości, gdzie ją może znaleźć tej nocy - w jej sali telewizyjnej. Tak, _jej_ sali telewizyjnej.

TARDIS nie tylko każdą sypialnie meblowała w zależności od lokatora, ale także tworzyła osobisty pokój rekreacyjny, obnosząc się ze swoją znajomością preferencji podróżników, których gościła. Pokój Amy, na przykład, posiadał ogromny ekran kinowy oraz duże, wygodne, workowate pufy w żywych kolorach. I choć Rose z pewnością by to doceniła, jej pokój był o wiele bardziej... domowy. Właściwie to po tym jak Doktor jej to wytknął, zaczęła mówić o nim jako o jej własnym domowym sanktuarium. Był prosto urządzony, doskonale pasował do jej osobowości. Zaawansowany technologicznie telewizor z 2340. roku, ale stylizowany na retro, co w tym wypadku oznaczało styl 21. wieku, zaledwie kilka dekad wyprzedzający jej czas. Na umeblowanie składała się duża, wtulona w kąt pomieszczenia sofa w kształcie litery L, kawowy stolik oraz niewielka szafka z małą lampką. Pokój był raczej nieduży - mniejszy od jej sypialni - i słabo oświetlony przez jedną żarówkę. Było przytulnie i przypominało jej ziemski dom. A ona, domowa Rose, była domem dla niego.

Doktor ostrożnie zajrzał przez drzwi i odnalazł ją dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażał. Wtulona w róg kanapy, w wygodnej bawełnianej piżamie, z otwartą książką w dłoniach. Nie miała żadnego makijażu, a jej włosy upięte były w niedbały koczek, ale była piękna. Jej oczy uniosły się znad strony i wylądowały na nim.

\- Hej - przywitała go cicho.

Doktor zmusił się do napiętego, żałosnego uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

To pytanie było niepotrzebne, skoro wiedziała, co miało się wydarzyć. Było propozycją; była gotowa, by go wysłuchać.

Spróbował ukryć przed nią prawdę, zupełnie jak wczoraj, gdy go o to samo zapytała. Jednak jego wyraz twarzy bardziej przypominał grymas, a potrząśnięcie głową, choć nieznaczne, zdawało się zabierać ogromny wysiłek. Nie był przyzwyczajony do otwierania się przed ludźmi, ale wiedział, że musi być szczery z Rose. Potrzebował jej w takim samym stopniu, co ona jego.

Rose zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na stolik tuż przy tacy z herbatą dla dwojga. Czekała na niego.

\- Usiądziesz przy mnie?

Kanapa była wystarczająco duża, że mógł usiąść po dowolnej stronie i nadal miałby wystarczająco miejsca na wygodne wyciągnięcie nóg. Jednak bez chwili wahania usiadł tuż przy niej tak, że ich ramiona niemal się stykały.

\- Odeszła. River odeszła - wyszeptał.

\- Przykro mi - Rose delikatnie pogłaskała jego ramie w geście pocieszenia.

\- Zawiodłem ją - głos Doktora załamał się. - Miałem tyle lat, ale to nie wystarczyło.

\- Nigdy nie starcza.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że miałem tyle lat, by znaleźć rozwiązanie, sposób, by ją ocalić i nie potrafiłem.

\- Jesteś geniuszem, to prawda, ale nawet ty nie możesz sprostać każdemu wyzwaniu. Sam stwierdziłeś, że nie można było zrobić nic bez przerwania pętli czasowej. Bardzo mi przykro, Doktorze, tak mi przykro, ale nie możesz winić siebie.

\- Mogę - nie zgodził się cicho. - Zginęła przeze mnie.

\- Nie. Nie hańb jej pamięci. Poświęciła siebie, by ocalić setki ludzi; to była jej decyzja, nie twoja - przypomniała mu. - Jeśli weźmiesz na siebie winę, zrobisz z niej kolejną ofiarę, zamiast docenić jej akt heroizmu.

\- Zasługiwała na znacznie więcej... Nigdy nie kochałem jej tak mocno, jak powinienem i co gorsza... ona o tym wiedziała. - Przyznanie tego było najcięższym wyznaniem od dłuższego czasu. Nie myślał, że będzie potrafił je wymówić. - Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu zrozumiałem, że kiedyś ją poślubię i czekałem, żeby udowodniła swoją wartość. Czekałem na coś, co sprawi, że się w niej zakocham. Nie potrafiłem jej od tak zaufać. Potem odkryłem kim jest i co przeze mnie wycierpiała. I był to dług, którego nie umiałem spłacić. Prowadziła tak okropne życie, w którym brakowało miłości i potrzebowała mnie. Tylko jak miałem się w niej zakochać, skoro dokładnie wiedziałem, jak to się skończy? Nigdy nie kochałem jej tak jak powinienem.

\- Nie, kochałeś ją dobrze, Doktorze. Miłość to nie tylko to, co czujesz. Niekiedy wydaje się być niczym trąba powietrzna, która od razu cię porywa, ale czasem miłość przychodzi po cichu. Wcale nie musi być głośna i pełna pasji, by być głęboka. Weźmy na przykład nas: wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować kiedy zakochałam się w tobie, ale to niezaprzeczalnie miało miejsce. Nigdy nawet słowa o tym nie zamieniliśmy ani nawet prostego pocałunku, ale kochałam cię głęboko i nigdy nie wątpiłam, że czujesz to samo. River wiele dla ciebie znaczy; to jest oczywiste. Tak bardzo dbasz o jej uczucia, robisz wszystko, by uczynić ją szczęśliwą i nie ma nic, czego byś dla niej nie poświęcił. To właśnie jest miłość. Nie wątp w siebie ani we własne uczucia. Kochałeś ją dobrze.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wyznał. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem... Miałem tyle okazji, a potem ty nawet zapytałaś... To zdanie, którego nie dokończyłem; nie sądziłem, że mogę to powiedzieć i zaraz po tym odejść... ale to naprawdę wymaga wypowiedzenia na głos. Kochałem cię, Rose, i nigdy nie przestałem. Myślałem, że to z czasem minie, ale nieustannie za tobą tęskniłem i marzyłem, że jesteś obok mnie.

Rose położyła głowę o jego ramię i odetchnęła głęboko. Uznając to za niewystarczające, Doktor zamienił się z nią miejscami, dzięki czemu mogła wtulona oprzeć się o niego.

\- Naprawdę kochałem River, ale nie w ten sam sposób co ciebie... i ona to dostrzegła.

Nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć. Jaka była odpowiednia reakcja na podobne wyznanie?

\- Rose, nie wymagam, żebyś odpowiadała w tej chwili... właściwie to chyba nie chcę, żebyś to robiła; tylko pomyśl nad tym przez moment... Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie ponownie mnie pokochać, tak jak kiedyś.

\- Och, Doktorze-

\- Nie. Powiedziałem nie odpowiadaj i to właśnie miałem na myśli. Nie jestem twoim Doktorem, którego kochałaś przez trzydzieści trzy lata. Spędziłaś z nim mnóstwo czasu i wiem, że będziesz go jeszcze długo opłakiwać, ale... może pewnego dnia...?

Wyrwał jej się stłumiony chichot i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ale z ciebie durny staruszek.

\- Wiem.

\- Zły wilk.

\- Przepraszam? - odpowiedział Doktor, nagle zbity z tropu.

\- Bad Wolf. Nie pamiętam co właściwie się wydarzyło, jak to jest być nią, ale nadal lepiej ją rozumiem niż ty - oświadczyła. - Spojrzałam w serce TARDIS, ale, co ważniejsze, ona spojrzała w moje i to jedno wiem na pewno. Wiem, co było w moim sercu i co TARDIS zobaczyła. Moją miłość do ciebie. Pragnieniem mego serca było ocalić ciebie, nie raz, ale zawsze. Nie tylko od śmierci, ale od całego tego cierpienia i bólu złamanego serca, które cię dręczyło. To było także jej życzenie i dlatego stałyśmy się Bad Wolf'em. Bad Wolf ujrzała, co być może i poprowadziła nas. Ujrzała Dårlig Ulv-Stranden - Zatokę Złego Wilka - i nadała jej tą nazwę na długo przedtem, ponieważ wiedziała, że tam właśnie musiałam się znaleźć. Zobaczyła Meta-Kryzysowego Doktora - dwóch Doktorów - i wiedziała, że będzie mnie potrzebował. Decyzja musiała zostać podjęta i zapadła przy udziale nas trzech. Kochałam go i zrozumiałam, że stałeś się dwoma osobnymi bytami, ale obaj nadal byliście Doktorem. Kochałam go całą sobą, ale to nie oznaczało, że kiedykolwiek zapomniałam ciebie. Bad Wolf ujrzała wszystko, co być mogło i to, że przeznaczone mi było trafić do Świata Pete'a, ale nadal zmieniła moją fizjologię, podarowując mi możliwość życia przez setki lat. To nie było dla tamtego Doktora; tylko dla ciebie, ponieważ zobaczyła moje serce. Moją miłość do ciebie w przyszłości. To, że nadal będę cię kochać. Dostałam trzydzieści trzy lata z moim Doktorem, w tym mnóstwo czasu tylko dla nas dwoje, dzień po dniu. Podzielił się ze mną całym sobą: historiami z dzieciństwa, jego wieloma przygodami i wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, których poznał przez te dziewięćset lat. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny we wszechświecie i kocham cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Kocham Doktora, nie ważne jaką twarz nosi. Jesteś i zawsze byłeś moim Doktorem i będę cię kochać do końca swoich dni.

Rose obróciła głowę, by na niego popatrzeć, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej i złożył na jej ustach wygłodniały, pełen pasji pocałunek. Odpowiedziała z zapałem, ale zwalniała stopniowo tempo aż do łagodnego, delikatnego muśnięcia warg. Doktor ściągnął z niepokojem brwi. Jej wyznanie było tak żarliwe, że zapomniał o jej niedawnej stracie. Może zadziałał za szybko? Jednak czekał już zbyt długo. Nie chciał przegapić żadnej kolejnej szansy. Potrzebował, żeby wiedziała, że był równie zaangażowany co ona.

W akompaniamencie długiego, zadowolonego westchnięcia oparła się o niego, przyciągając jego ramiona, aby ją objął.

\- Tamten Doktor był twoim mężem... Powiedział ci swoje imię. Wiesz jak się nazywam.

Skinęła potakująco głową. Nachylił się, a jego usta niemal dotykały jej ucha, gdy szeptał.

\- Pozwolisz, że ja też ci je zdradzę?

Jej serce przyspieszyło i czuła jak jego biją dziko w klatce piersiowej. Zobowiązanie. Oświadczyny.

\- Tak. - Stłumiony śmiech skrzyżowany z cichym łkaniem wymsknął się jej, gdy próbowała powstrzymać łzy. Starając się utrzymać spokój w swym głosie, kontynuowała. - Znaczyłoby to dla mnie więcej niż cały świat, ale jeszcze nie pora. Oboje ostatnio doświadczyliśmy straty. Będziemy je opłakiwać... Pobiegniemy razem, rozkoszując się ekscytacją i przygodami... A kiedy uśmiech i radość ponownie będą nam przychodzić z łatwością, wtedy nadejdzie ten czas. Wtedy nie marzyłabym o niczym więcej, niż żebyś wyszeptał mi swoje imię.

\- A na razie dokończę to zadanie poprawnie... - Doktor ponownie się pochylił i wymruczał do jej ucha. - Rose Tyler... Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, mój Doktorze. Na zawsze.

KONIEC


End file.
